


I found you, and you found me

by Fifty



Series: I found you, and you found me [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been there in the background for Tommy Shelby; Forever loyal to the man she loves but with new complications with the police and new enemies can Charlotte keep Tommy a float in the madness that is the Peaky Blinder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte age in this chapter - 10  
> Tommy - 11  
> Arthur - 14  
> John - 9
> 
> I'm not sure of the age difference between the brothers so I'm just making it up.  
> Hope you like it anyway x

Chapter One

 

It was a cold winters night when I first saw the Shelby brothers.

They were playing roughly with each other in the middle of the cobbled street avoiding men with their horse carrages and passing men as they headed to the factory.

One of the boys caught my attention as soon as I saw him. Thomas Shelby the second eldest of the family. The eldest being his brother Arthur who currently had his younger brother, John Shelby, in a tight headlock.

I had moved to Birmingham less than a week ago with my mother and father who had come to find work. My mother, bless her, tried to find  me dresses to wear but could only afford a boys outfit. I tugged my cap down as i stood just at the corner of the street watching the boys play. I saw a group of boys approach the Shelby brothers who stopped their game and gave their full attention to the new group of boys.

The leader of the new group of boydbhad bright red hair and a snotty looking nose, i saw his lips move as he addressed Arthur . The group of boys behind him chuckled I could imagine the boy said something rather offensive to Arthur as he lunged to the snotty boy.

What was once a childs playtime was suddenly a battle ground.

One of the boys had sneaked up on Tommy, who was currently fighting another boy, and he held a large brick. Gasping I raced to the boy and pushed him to the ground, terror and adrenaline pumped through my veins as the boy got up and punched me across the face

The ringing in my ears lasted temporarily as I swung back my own punch. Courtesy of my father who taught me how to fight I grabbed the boy by the shoulders and banged my head against his nose. Wincing I ignored the slight pain to my own forehead, man that kid had a hard head.

"Oy, what the bloody hell is happening 'ere"

A woman with long black hair and a deep red dress stood at the edge of her front door. Her hands resting on either side of her hips. As quickly as they came The other group of boys quickly ran off including the one I decked.

"They fought us aunt Pol" Arthur explained 

A hand landed on my shoulder from the boy with the tooth pick 

"that was good fighting you did lad"

He gave me a large smirk before wincing "damn that bastard got you good, better have Aunt Pol take a look"

* * *

 

Aunt Pol made me some tea as she had a look at my lip. Tutting to herself she removed my cap and let out a gasp 

"Bloody hell!" Arthur said "she's a girl"

I caught eyes with Tommy who looked as shocked as his brothers 

"What you doing wearing boys clothes love" Polly tilted my head up before gently placing the cold flannel on my lower lip

"Me ma couldn't afford a dress but I prefer these clothes"

She gave me a gentle smile "well you just wait here" she turned to the boys and gave them each a sharp look "behave"

They nodded and I was now left with the three brothers.

It turned out I had a lot in common with each brothers Arthur and I enjoyed drawing, John and I enjoyed boxing and Tommy and I enjoyed our own company.

Tommy and I talked about nothing in particular while the other brothers began to eat their dinner. I told him a dirty joke I heard which made him laugh loudly and I don't know why but seeing him laugh made me swell with pride and give him a cheesy grin. I was told to call the woman Aunt Pol like the boys and she even fed me dinner. Real beef stew.

The clock turned 8:00 and I told them I better be off Tommy and Arthur walked me home and I gave them a little wave.

"O my goodness 'Lotte" my mother held my face "Malcolm" I told my parents what happened and my mum gave my dad a slap on the arm when she caught him giving me a supportive grin.

Before I left the Shelby's Aunt Pol handed me a small dress about my size it would need adjusting but my mum could do that.

I had a feeling I was going to like Birmingham.


	2. Monaghan Boy

Charlotte – 26

Tommy – 27

Arthur – 30

John – 25

\--

 

 

Another bleak day in the heart of Birmingham, it had been 16 years since my family and I had come to Birmingham and 16 years since I had known the Shelby family. I was now a member of the Peaky Blinders and I had decided to still wear mans clothes to blend in the background it wouldn’t be a very good idea for rival gangs to realize the Peaky Blinders had a woman in their ranks.

Out of all the Shelby brothers it was Tommy who was uncertain if I could handle the organisations sometimes rough patches such as fights, betting and general every day making sure everyone was behaving themselves.

 

I was walking back from the docks when two police men tilted their hats at me, it was a funny thing really and I was still amazed how influential Tommy could be. Naturally I ignored the pair but made sure to keep my hat low so they could only see my nose and chin. There was an incident a couple of years ago when a copper pulled off my cap and was shocked to see a woman, my hair was long and black like my mothers I kept it tied together by pins Polly had given me. Safe to say the copper didn’t last long as I punched his bloody lights out and made sure to ship him out on the earliest boat I never saw him again.

 

Walking into the living room I ruffled Finns hair and he shoved me off I stopped and snapped the cigarette from his hand. He gave me that typical defiant Shelby look, his chin tilting up and looking me square in the eyes.

“If Pol sees you smoking, you won’t be able to sit on your arse for a month”

He actually pouted “everyone else smokes”

“Everyone else isn’t 10 years old”

“I’m 11 Sunday” as if that made any difference

I chuckled and threw the cigarette in the fire place before walking into the back room where the not so secret gambling den was kept. I saw John furiously scribbling numerous numbers on the betting board a few of the regular betters were in and they seemed to be betting on Monaghan boy

“’Lotte” Arthur shouted me from his office “you seen Tommy”

“Not yet”

He grumbled something under his breath and I smirked, Arthur bless him seemed to be in a more grouchy mood than usual, ever since Tommy took over the business I could understand Arthur’s frustration.

“’Lotte help us with the money would ya”

I nodded at John and got to work, taking bets as I rested my cap on the table beside me, I was writing down the final bets and felt a hand resting on my shoulders turning I almost back up as Tommy’s handsome face was close to mine “anything I should know?”

Shaking my head “nope, but Monaghan boy seems to be the main focus”

He smirked and nodded “good”

I saw Polly pass us and gave me a knowing look, I was thankful yet confused how Polly knew I had a crush on Tommy and never told the boys or anyone for that matter, I’d never live it down and I needed to be respected, not seen as a doe eyed girl who would try and bed Tommy like most of them tried to do at the Garrison.

“Arthur wanted you” I commented and saw him roll his eyes I eyed his cap which rested close to mine and I tutted “bloody hell Shelby” I grabbed the cap and saw the razors beginning to come loose “how many times have I tols you to watch these”

He sat down beside me and watched as I took the neddle and thread from the table beside me and tighten the blades to his cap “now why would I do that when I have you”

I nudged him “I’m not your sowing woman Shelby”

“Tommy” we both looked to Arthur “get in ‘ere now!”

He sighed and left his cap with me and he went to speak to Arthur, I walked to John and handed him the finished books he grinned and placed them with the others “cheers ‘Lotte, you going to the Garrison later”

“Probably, how are the kids?”

Sighing he rubbed his hand through his short hair “running circles around me”

I smiled sympathetically “I’ll check in on them later, see if I can whip them into shape”

“cheers Lotte” he gave me a one armed hug and a quick kiss on the cheek

I heard the door to Arthur’s door bang open and Tommy stormed out “you ‘ere me Tommy I’m calling a family meeting tonight, there’s trouble comin” I quickly grabbed mine and Tommys cap and chased after him “you as well Lotte”

Nodding I managed to catch up with Tommy as he opened the front door “Tommy”

He stopped and gave me a soft smile which I’m not exactly proud to admit mantled my heart “your cap”

He examined it before setting it on his head “you’re a star Lotte”

“A diamond Tommy, I’m a bloody diamond”

He chuckled and tugged me to him “come on, I’ll buy you a drink”

\--

 

I stood next to Tommy as we sipped our drinks, in the corner I spotted Freddie a man who seemed to enjoy pissing Tommy off, I knew he and Ada were in a secret relationship, something I wouldn’t dare bring up with Tommy. I wasn’t particularly keen on Freddie every time I saw him I had this over whelming urge to kick his bloody teeth in.

I saw him stand and walk towards us I sighed and swallowed the whisky hole, welcoming the familiar burn as it ran down my throat and warmed my chest.

“Tommy, Charlie”

Charlie was my alias while I was out on the streets of Birmingham but that bastard knew I was a woman “still with Tommy I see, the loyal lap dog”

I smiled tightly “Freddie, still giving people a false sense of hope”

Tommy chuckled as Freddie stiffened and sneered at me as he picked up Tommys hat with a snort “crown of a prince, soon to be king I bet”

“You don’t bet” Tommy simply said flicking the excess ash from hi cigarette

Freddie shrugged as he leaned his elbows on the bar “no, these past few days I’ve been speculating”

Sighing I rolled my eyes and poured myself another drink, Tommy bit the bate Freddie dangled in front of him “about what?”

“one of my union commarades has a sister who works in the telegraph office she says over the past weeks they’ve had messages coming up from London from Winston Churchill himself” Freddie moved closer to Tommy “something about a robbery” I tried to keep my face as passive as possible and I didn’t even face the pair but I could see Tommy beoming tired of the conversation as Freddie seemed to edge him on “a robbery of national significance” Tommy stubbed his cigertte out as he started at the glass in front of him “she found a list of names” he bragged “and on that list was your name”

Shit!

I glanced at Tommy who wavered his eyes at Freddie “and my name together, why would they have a book makers name and a communist name together side by side?”

Tommy set down his glass and innocently looked at Tommy with a false look of concentration and concern “maybe it’s a list of people who give false hope to the poor, the only difference between you and me Freddie is that sometimes my horses stand a chance of winning”

I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking and Tommy lit another cigarette

Freddie face was filled with rage as he leaned close to Tommy “you know there are days when I hear about the cuttings and the beatings when I should have let you take that bullet in France”

I looked over at Tommy who smiled without humour

Tommy didn’t really speak about the war, none of the boys did, but it was Tommy who had changed dramatically he used to smile more, be more playful a ladies man but something in him changed when he arrived back in Birmingham. The thought of a world without Tommy was a world I didn’t want to live in, shit! I think I might have more than a little crush.

“believe me, there are nights I wish you had”

Suddenly the doors banged open, Tommy turned and held his arm out to shield me but it was only Danny. Another unfortunate soul who had been traumatized by the war Freddie and Tommy grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, Tommy reminded him to breathe and he was no longer in the war. Once Danny had calmed down he apologized profusely and I wanted to hug him so bad as his eyes filled with tears and his cap being tugged like a child would do if they were in trouble.

When Danny left I helped the men lift the tables and shove the glass with my foot to the corners

“Mr Shelby you have to do something about him” Harry the owner of the Garrison spoke while cleaning up the mess, Tommy walked past him and walked over to me and grabbed his cap, Freddie as usual had to be a prick

“Your right Harry, you pay the Peaky blinders a lot of money for protection you’re the law round here now Tommy”

Tommy drowned his glass

“maybe you should put a bullet in Dannys head like they do with mad horses” Tommy stopped behind Freddie

“Maybe you’ll have to put a bullet in my head too”

“I doubt it would be Tommy to do that Freddie”

Freddie looked over at me, Freddie might have known I was a woman but he knew how protective I was of the Tommy and the rest of the Shelby family. Tommy shook his head and put his cap back on he walked over to me and leaned close “I need you to go to the station and see if the copper has asrrived from Belfast, if you can draw a picture of him so we know who to look for”

I nodded and he walked towards the doors before stopping and looking at Harry “bring the bill to the Peaky Blinders we’ll take care of it” once Tommy had left a poured myself one last drink

Freddie walked up to me and leaned in close “how long do you expect to be his little lap dog Charlotte”

I gritted my teeth and tightly smiled “how long do you think you can keep the relationship of you and Ada secret Freddie?” I gulped back my drink before resting the money on the bar “don’t stand so close to me Freddie I might not be able to resist the temptation of bashing your fucking head in next time” I marched out of the pub and to the station

 


	3. Trouble comes in pairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a row :) my new years resolution was to finish all outstanding stories by this year so i'm kicking my butt into shape xx  
> Hope you like it xx

He was everything I had expected him to be, large man with a no nonsense look on his aging face, a stature of a well educated man with a large moustache. He eyed the station and I kept my head down as I sketched him. He pursed his lips as he grabbed his one bag which gave me hope he wouldn’t be here for very long and walked from the station.

I stayed a while just long enough to make sure he was gone before I tossed my cigarette onto the cobbled street and walked back the way I came.

 

\--

 

Just before I walked to the Shelbys for the family meeting I stopped by Johns to keep my promise to help him with his two little nightmares, the woman from next door was trying to feed them but they kept shouting and throwing stuff.

She seemed to melt in thanks as she spotted me coming through the door as I rested my cap on the hooks

“What’s all this then a?”

“Auntie Lotte”

I chuckled and picked them up “why are you two little monsters giving Mrs Coop a hard time”

I set them back down and they avoided the question completely and started to talk about the new toys they got from their dad, both received a toy gun which would make a small bang noise 

“Alright you two” I shrugged off my jacket and placed it with my cap “let’s see who can finish their dinner off first”

 

After about an hour of wrestling and games the boys seemed to tire themselves out as they all but crawled to bed. Me and Mrs Coop tucked them in and she thanked me as she rested her feet against the wooden stool I handed her a cup of tea and hugged her as I set out, at least she could have peace and quiet now I doubted the boys would be up until the morning.

Thanks to the Peaky Blinders success I had enough money for my own place at 16 but decided to wait until I was 18 to move out my mother, bless her, seemed to get all teary eyed at the mention of me moving out.

I would have liked a relationship like my parents, my dad still buys my mum a bunch of flowers every Sunday before treating her to a real nice dinner. He plays her favourite song on the record player I gave them for their 30th wedding anniversary and quotes their wedding vows as he dances her across the living room. My mother in return makes sure to buy him his favourite meals, stand up for him when he needs back up and be as tough as nails yet soft as a puppy when they row which was very little.

I walked up the streets to the Shelby house spotting John and Polly as I did I smiled and she smiled back before giving me a hug. I considered Polly my own flesh and blood, she took care of me when me and boys would get into fights and always make sure I slept with her when I would stay over when I was a little girl.

“I stopped by yours, the boys are asleep”

He grinned “thanks Lotte”

We walked into the gambling den and I handed Tommy the picture he observed it carefully taking every little details I had managed to get. I kissed Ada on the cheek as she hugged me tightly, at first we didn’t get on very well I think she might have been jealous of another girl around her auntie Polly but we eventually settled our differences and became friends.

Arthur closed the door and addressed everyone as I sat next to John

“Right, I’ve called this family meeting because I’ve got some very important news, the lads got back from Belfast last night, they were in a pub on Shankfil Road yesterday, and in that road there was a copper” he picked up some flyers and handed one to Ada which was snatched by John, she glared at him and I snatched his I grinned when he just smirked at me, I read it out “if your over five feet and can fight come to Birmingham”

I stared at Arthur who still had his arms crossed over his chest “they’re recruiting Irish men to come over ‘ere and specials”

“To do what?” Ada questioned looking over the flyer

“To clean up the city Ada, he’s the chief inspector for the last four years he’s been clearing the IRA out of Belfast”

“How do you know so bloody much”

Me and John looked between the pair with caution

“’cause I asked the coppers on our payroll, they told me, and ‘Lotte here went down to the station and saw him” Tommy handed the picture to Polly who looked over him before handing it to Arthur. “and why didn’t you tell me” he glared at Tommy who wasn’t at all intimidated by his older brother

“I’m telling you”

Arthur took a gulp of his drink while Polly spoke, “so why are they sending him to Birmingham?”

“Well there’s been all these bloody strikes at the BSA” I saw Ada look at Polly before looking back down “I recon it’s communist he’s after”

“But this copper is going to leave us alone right?” Polly questioned

“There are Irish men in Greenlane who left Belfast to get away from him” I spoke “they say men who crossed him used to disappear in the night”

“Yeah but we ain’t IRA we bloody fought for the king” John spat “anyway we’re peaky blinders we’re not scared of coppers” he chuckled “if they come at us then we’ll give them a smile each”

“So Arthur is that it?” Tommy asked

“What do you think aunt Pol?” Arthur spoke

“This family does everything open, do you have anything further you wish to say Thomas?”

“No” he shook his head “nothing that’s woman business”

“This whole bloody enterprise was built on woman’s business while you boys were away at war, what’s changed?”

Tommy simply replied “we came back”

“Does that include Charlotte then Tommy? Does Charlotte not get to know because she’s a woman?” Ada spoke

“Ada” John hushed

“Lotte gets to know because she’s as good as a man, while you and Polly don’t because you can’t handle the secrets and the cutting we needs to give”

Polly looked over at me before looking back to the flyer

\--

Snow had started to fall as winter was no upon us, I remember having snow fights with the brothers as I walked down the street and stopped short as I caught sight of someone I hadn’t seen before.

A woman dressed in green with a brown bag and a hat which looked delicate and expensive. Her eyes never wavering from the garrison as she ignored everything else around her and stepped inside

What would a little thing like her be doing in a place like this?

 

\--

 

I was helping Polly with the accounts when the door burst open and John entered the living room with a bloody looking Arthur

“Bloody hell” I grabbed the chair and helped him on it “who did this?”

“New copper” he spat out

Tommy hearing the commotion ran down the stairs and his eyes widened as he took in his brothers bloody form

“I’ll get whisky” he grabbed his cap and walked out.

“His thumbs broken” Polly said I poured him the last remaining whisky we had and he gulped it back before Polly snapped the thumb back in place “Fuck!”

I pushed him back down “Easy” I turned to Ada who brought the flannels in “get us a bowl of water so I can get rid of the blood” she nodded

“Make sure to get rid of the blood from his eye”

John and Ada bickered between them causing John and Arthur to chuckle as she said she was a trained nurse

“Don’t make me laugh” Arthur hissed as Polly wrapped the bandage around his thumb “you took one first aid class”

“Learnt enough to help someone who was choking” she poured the water in the bowl

“I’m not bloody choking am I?” he raised his voice

“You will be when I wrap this cloth around your neck”

I chuckled and backed away as Tommy walked in.

Arthur informed us the new copper wanted the Peaky Blinders to be his eyes and ears of the city, to report back to him of any illegal activities going on. I looked over at Tommy who wasn’t even thinking of helping a copper and rightly so. If people thought we were helping the police all the respect we had would be tossed out the window and we would be no better than the likes of Billy Kimber.

 

\--

As me and Tommy approached the pub we heard singing, Tommy didn’t allow it. stepping into the Garrison the singing of men stopped the woman I had seen walking into the pub was stood on the chair I glanced at Tommy whose eyes didn’t waver from hers and my heart sunk

Trouble always comes in pairs

My mother always said and there she was the second half the woman in the green dress and managed to catch the attention of Thomas Shelby.

She sang a little longer as an act of stubbornness but eventually her voice stopped and she seemed uneasy as she looked between Harry and Tommy.

The pub was silent as a mouse, Harry’s boots broke the silence as he cautiously move to Tommy who gave him a stare which made me shrink “we haven’t had singling in ‘ere since the war”

Tommy said nothing for a moment before replying “why do you think that is Harry?” before staring at the woman who looked down. Tommy set his cap back on and walked out the pub grew with voices as I stared at the woman who looked back at me, her body shifting uncomfortably from my gaze.

Trouble indeed.

 

\--

 

I decided to stay at the Shelby’s that night, Arthur was out no doubt at the pub and Finn was sleeping in Johns old room. Finns room was just below Tommy’s who instead on having the top level to himself, the smallest room. Tommy told me he liked it that way, so if it came to a fight there would be no where to hide and whoever broke in he could face them head on.

I was just about to get to sleep when I heard Tommy murmuring something and then shuffling. Sighing I knew what he was doing and I hated when he did it. Opium

A drug he used so he could try and forget the war but in my opinion only seemed to help him remember, I walked up to his room wearing one of auntie Polly’s night gown. I slowly opened his door and shut it quietly I saw his hand near the lit candle and moved it away before he caused a fire, I felt his pulse on his wrist escalate

“Tommy” I shoved him I stroked his forehead which was covered in sweat “Tommy wake up”

He gasped and sat up looking around the room he sighed when he saw me

“Sorry Lotte, was I loud”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for and no you weren’t loud I just wanted to check on you”

He smiled softly I stood up to leave but he grabbed my hand “stay with me? Like you used to?”

When Tommy first came back from the war he would have night terrors, he would shout so loudly I thought someone had broken into the house. On one occasion when he had taken the Opium and woken up his mind was in between reality and past he thought I was a person to kill him so he pinned me to the bed and strangled me. Arthur and John peeled him off me and Polly and Ada looked me over. I told them I was fine ignoring the pain in my neck and I still remember the look in Tommy’s eyes and he looked at me, they were filled with remorse. That was the first night I stayed with him over the years he seemed to be doing better so I stopped sleeping with him, perhaps which was when my feelings started? The intimacy of having him so close and his arms wrapped around me while breathing in his musky yet comforting scent.

“Just for tonight” he whispered

Nodding I got on the bed first so I was closest to the wall, Tommy blew out the light and checked outside to make sure everything was ok. He joined me a moment later he turned me to my side so I was facing him as he wrapped his arms around me. His slow breathing soothed me as my eyes began to feel heavy

“I’m not used to seeing you in women’s clothes” he whispered against my forehead

“I’m not used to being in them”

He chuckled and brought me closer while he slept soundly I tried to steady my heart and the butterflies in my stomach as I stroked my left hand over his back while my right hand rested against his cheek. I rested my forehead against his chin and finally managed to sleep.

 

\--

 

I woke up first as the sun started to peak through the window giving the otherwise dull room a lovely orange colour. Tommy was still resting peaceful and sometime during the night he had moved on his back and I rested my head against his chest, I took a moment to admire him like this so few times I could see the carefree peaceful expression on his face which was so often in a frown or worried look.

But I had to get up, the longer I stayed here the more reluctant I would become to move. We would never wake up with each other it was either he would wake up first and not speak of it or I would wake up first and not speak of it. It seemed like an unwritten rule.

I climbed over him gently and made it to the door without waking him up, of course I couldn’t get to Finns room without being caught. As I made my way down the final step Polly walked out of her room and caught me her eyes widened slightly

“Another nightmare? Or has he come to his senses”

I chuckled and tucked my long hair behind my ears “nightmare”

She nodded “you heading out?”

“Yeah, I promised my parents I’ll come round today”

“Give them my love”

“Will do” I walked into the room and changed back into my men’s clothes.

 

\--

 

Something was wrong as I made my way over to my parents, the streets were active, hush whispers were being spoken upon each other and when I came to view they ducked their heads down, tilted their hats and moved on. Me being paranoid I thought for a moment me being a woman had finally gotten out so I tipped my hat further down and carried on walking.

My mother opened the door for me as soon as I came into view, she hugged me tightly and brought me into the welcoming house, I could smell her beef stew she always made on a Sunday and I heard the record player in the living room.

“Sweetheart” I took the cap off as soon as the door closed and tutted, come into the living room, your hair needs cutting

I smiled and let her drag me, the woman was slightly shorter than me I was roughly 5’6 while she was 5’4 but my god she had strength in her.

I greeted my dad as I was sat in the chair and my mother got the scissors

“Seems to be a lot of talking out there” my dad mentioned “anything we should know about?”

I shrugged “nope”

I loved my parents and would do anything for them, they knew I was a member of the peaky blinders, and I’ve said to them I can’t tell them certain things even if I did know what was happening

“Nothing to report dad, probably nothing”

He nodded and went back to reading “how’s Polly?”

“good she sends her love”

“And the rest of them?” he questioned he gave me a kind smile

“Fine”

“And Tommy?” my mother asked as she suddenly appeared “such a sweet boy”

“Mary” my dad spoke

“What I’m only asking” my mother replied innocently

I smirked “he’s fine”

She began to cut the ends of my hair “your birthday is coming up, anything you’d like to do?”

Shrugging I replied “not too sure, if I think of something I’ll let you know”

“I’ve already got your present, o it’s beautiful Charlotte”

My dad rolled his eyes as my mother chatted about me and how much I’d grown  

“I’m not getting any younger Charlotte I would like some grandchildren”

“Mother”

“Mary!”

“I’m just saying” she shrugged as she cleaned up my hair from the floor

“As far as I’m concerned she’s not interested in anyone and will always be my little girl”

I chuckled at my dad before kissing him on the cheek “you keep telling yourself that”

He grumbled something under his breath before we moved to the dinner table.

 

\--

 

I was sat in the gambling den doing nothing of importance when Tommy stormed in he strolled to the table where we keep the bookings and he looked…tired, defeated

“Where are ya” Arthur shouted

Bloody hell what’s happened?

From the looks of Tommy’s face he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his brothers temper today

Arthur slammed the paper down “it bloody won! Monaghan boy bloody won!”

I looked at Tommy in worry,

“Yeah, it won and word will spread so the next time we do the powder trick it won’t be just the Garrison that will bet on the horse it will be the whole Smallheath and you know what, the horse will win again and then on the third time we’ll have a thousand quid bet on the magic horse and that time when we are ready the horse will lose, think about it” he moved around Arthur “Lotte with me”

I stood and patted Arthur on the back as he drank whisky I saw Tommy grab his own drink and lead us into the dining room.

He sighed and poured us two drinks “Danny killed an Italian today”

“Shit!” I eyed him “where is he?”

He lit a cigarette “the Italians wanted revenge so told them I would deal with it, those bastards would have cut his genitals off and leave him to bleed”

I stared at him “you killed Danny?”

He shook his head “no, I loaded the gun with sheep’s brain, with the Italians watching I shot the gun at the back of his head it looked very convincing, by now Danny is half way to London and the Italians have their vengeance”

Sighing “so that’s what the whispers were for”

He nodded and poured me a drink “yep”

“So what now? Did you get rid of the cargo? No new moon”

“I got rid of it” he stood up and walked out of the house leaving me with my thoughts and an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

 

\--

 

Tommy walked down the streets, walking past the Garrsison and he caught sight os the new barmaid, Grace from Galway.

 

Trouble comes in pairs indeed


	4. Bloody Shelby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i'm sorry for the wait

 

I was woken to the sounds of yelling and cries, frowning I looked outside my bedroom window which overlooked the back alleys of the street when I saw three to four coppers roughly handling one man while pushing back his wife. I saw the two children standing by the door with tears in their eyes as they watched the scene unfold. Cursing I dressed as quickly as I could making sure the razor blades were still on the cap when I walked outside and punched the copper who was pushing Mrs Hendrick to the wall he cursed which drew the attention of the other coppers. I braced my stance ready for a fight as one of the men stepped towards me Mr Hendrick and tackled the others to the ground I took off my cap and swiped it across the coppers face. He yelled and held his cheek I saw the blood leak from between his fingers as he braced himself on the damp ground. Just as I placed the cap back onto my head I caught sight of the new copper rounding the corner on a large horse, who the hell did he think he was? The lone ranger? He sneered before moving away

“Thanks ‘Lotte” Mr Hendricks patted my cheek gratefully before getting his family inside the house

Walking onto the main street the whole houses were being turned over, men who I saw in the pub before looking around disoriented while shouting profound language at the law. What the hell was going on?

“You little bastard” turning my head to the left I smirked as I saw the two boys of John Shelby throwing empty bottles of milk at the copper. I hurriedly grabbed them and brought them into the house as the copper stalked closer to us. I rounded on him and pushed him against the alleys bricks

“What the hell is happening?”

“Orders from the new governor, he’s making out Arthur Shelby gave the order to turn the houses over, turn people against the Peaky Blinders”

Grabbing his collar I made sure to tighten it around his neck “did you forget I’m a part of the Peaky Blinders?”

He chuckled without humour “that’s why your house hasn’t been ransacked, clever aint it”

I punched him hard hearing his jaw disconnect with a satisfactory crunch “piece of shit” I spat on him as he slumped to the floor

\--

The boys would be back from the fair soon, Polly sent me out for a large jug of beer before they arrived, and we would need it. I spotted Harry and ordered the booze before grabbing glasses from behind the bar. I saw the new barmaid standing close to Harry no doubt trying to listen in. grabbing the jug I turned to walk away but was stopped by a voice

“That’ll be 5 pounds”

The atmosphere shifted, as it should have done. The bar went quiet as I slowly turn to face the barmaid; Harry stepped back and polished the top even she went a bit bashful over everyone looking between us. I walked slowly to the bar and leaned in “Grace right?” she nodded “you’ve got a nice face Grace, let’s not ruin that, if you want to last around here, you keep your fucking mouth shut around me you got that” she stared at me before nodding slowly. Just to piss her off and maybe get her in trouble I reached round and took a very expensive bottle of scotch from the bar “good girl”

\--

I waited with Polly at her house, John’s two boys playing upstairs with the new toys Polly had bought them. She chain smoked until we heard the door open harshly against the wall. Tommy was the first to walk in his eyes scanning the room catching Paul and Daniel, also members of the Peaky Blinders. John, Arthur and Finn were close behind him. Hearing his relatives play Finn ran upstairs to join them, leaving the grown-ups to deal with the crap of real life.

“What happened” Tommy asked Polly, I eyes his knuckles and grabbed them before pulling him down to sit beside me. As I grabbed the damp cloth Polly explained the situation, how the new copper was trying to turn people against us before telling him which pubs and areas had been ransacked. His fingers twitched slightly as I brushed the cloth over a rather nasty looking cut on his right knuckle

“What the hell happened with you lot, did John beat you again with shoot the badger” I smirked when Tommy rolled his eyes shoot the badger was an old fun fair game where you each had toy guns with pellets and you had to shoot the cardboard badgers from the shelves. Polly took us all when we were around the ages of 14-15. Tommy pouted all night while John proudly held his prize in his brother’s face which resulted in the pair play fighting. John snickered as he drank his beer

“Nah ran into the Lee family when we went to get Tommy’s horse” Arthur replied

“You’re a bloody idiot Thomas Shelby”

“In our defence one of the Lee brothers made a remark about our mother” John defended his brother as his two boys ran down the stairs and greeted his father telling him what they did today. Nodding I let go of Tommy’s hand when Polly instructed them all to get to work “Let them see your faces” she lit up another cigarette before closing the doors. I wiped the table down as Polly and Tommy spoke I froze when Tommy asked about Ada he chuckled “Where was she sleeping Pol?”

“Thought you didn’t want to know about women’s business?” she stood and left to go talk to one of the boys who called her name, walking round the table I sat next to Tommy who eyed my cap with a smirk. Taking my cap off he eyed the blades which held a small trace of blood no doubt from the copper I swiped earlier. A few stay pieces of my hair had escaped the pins and landed on my cheek

“I see you’ve been busy” he smirked across from me it was the type of smile though he usually held when he was innocently flirting, the type which sent my heart into flutters

“Always” I smirked back, I held my breath as his hand rose up and gently stroked the piece of hair before tucking it behind my ear, his hand lingered against my cheek and I fought the urge to lean into the embrace. It was moments like this which left me a withering mess and confused. Tommy had always treated me as a member of the Peaky Blinders and a friend and yet sometimes he had moments where I could almost see a glint in his eyes which may have suggested he cared a little more than that. I couldn’t help however looking down at his lips when I looked back into his gaze I saw he was looking at mine as I bit my bottom lip.

Polly’s heels broke our stare, grabbing my cap I cleaned the dry blood with the cloth as Polly asked Tommy if he was going to meet with the copper.

“No, you don’t parlay when you’re on the back front, we’ll strike a blow back first”

Tommy stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, looking back at me once before disappearing out the front door

“He’s a bloody fool luv” Polly spoke

I scoffed before drinking the last of my drink “Yeah that he is”

\--

Watery Lane was filled with excitement as people threw their portraits of the king into the fire. Despite this being a stand your ground event, it was actually quite nice to see the folks group together to say a big fuck you to the new copper. This is why I loved this city, it’s never ending keep on moving forward and take down any bastard along the way spirit always made me stand taller.

Arthur dumped more pictures into the blaze causing tiny sparks to spit out of the fire, I stood next to John as we passed the alcohol bottle between us. I saw a man talking to Tommy this must have been the reporter he was telling me about, I knew any news which reflected badly on the king would directly go to the head office i.e. Winston Churchill who would no doubt be having a word with Inspector Campbell. I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulders, it was John, I smiled as his glazed eyes looked over the fire

“I think you’ve had enough” I snatched the bottle and passed it to one of the boys who worked in the factory “Come on, let’s get you home”

He muttered something but to be honest with the noise of people yelling and the crackling of the bonfire I barley heard a word anyone said. I caught Tommy’s eye as I held John close to me, as John began to sing a particular song which then had all the other men singing along with him, Tommy moved closer to us and held on to his brother by his other side

“I’ll get him home lotte, I need you to head over the Franks, and he owes some money, around £200”

Nodding I let go of John and walked down the alley way

\--

Inspector Campbell hung up the phone as he heard the dialling tone from the other end of the line. His blood boiled as he scanned across the names of the Peaky Blinders in front of him and landed on the main culprit of tonight’s act. Thomas Shelby. Something did strike a miss though as he stroked his moustache, the young male who he had encounter at the ransacking of houses earlier in the morning as the rest of the Peaky Blinders had left to go to the fair. He called in one of the sergeants who stood by the door with his hands clasped around his back; his cut still throbbed from the young males cut

“The lad who did that to you, he lives in 42 correct?”

“Yes sir”

“And if I’m right in assuming he is a member of this Peaky Blinders organisation, why haven’t I got a file on him?”

The young copper just shrugged “I’m not sure, but I’ll get Higgins on it tomorrow”

Campbell waved his hand “no, no we’ll do something a lot more useful than that” the inspector grabbed his coat and hat from the rack “gather some men who are still awake, we’re taking a little stroll”

\--

I wiped the damp blood from my knuckles and bit back a hiss as the salt water burned my skin. I knew without a doubt have scars as the wound would heal over in time. Sighing gently I looked at my reflection as my hair hung loose from the pins and skin now clean from the ash from the evening I found herself thinking of what Tommy could possibly see in a girl like me when I had to compete with a soft spoken Irish woman like Grace Burgess. I pushed back my insecurities and shook her head, Polly would smack me across the head if I ever spoke about myself as being anything less than pretty. Looks had never mattered to me even as I approached my teens it had never been a big factor to look nice, my main priority was looking the part of the being one of the boys rather than what dress would match my skin. As my thoughts drifted I jumped as a loud bang from downstairs disturbed my thoughts luckily I still wore my day clothes but before I could reach for my gun and place the cap back onto my head three coppers burst into the bathroom and roughly tugged me downstairs into the sitting room.

I cursed repeatedly as I was tied to my own fucking chair as one of the men moved closer to me I managed to bang my forehead against his nose, he cursed and walked out from the room. My heart beat harsher against my chest and I couldn’t help but worry as now all the men had seen I was a woman, what unnerved me more was the new inspector walking in and seeing me he raised his eyebrows and let out a small whistle

“Well I wasn’t expecting that” he placed his cap and coat on the sofa before rolling up his sleeves and placing on black leather gloves “it makes no difference to me, seeing as you’ve injured two of my men without a blink of an eye”

I said nothing; I made sure to keep my face neutral as he examined the room. This is what I hated about cocky bastards like him; they thought they were in control and did this whole charade of talking to you like you actually gave a shit about their lives

“I’ll get straight to the point” he picked up my birthday card from one of my relatives from Ireland “I know this will be early but Happy birthday Charlotte, have a good 27th Birthday love Molly” the inspector eyed me “you look well for your age Charlotte when’s the happy day then?”

“Judging by her birth certificate this Saturday” Sergeant Moss came in holding the paper in his hand while looking me over like I was dog muck on his shoes I glared at him and I made a silent promise to get him first when I was untied

“Happy early birthday then, though I’m not so sure it’ll be a good one”

Just as I looked back to the inspector he delivered the first of many punches

\--

**+Following day+**

 

“I said tell me his fucking name” Tommy spat out as he leaned over the chairs glaring at his younger sister. Ada defiantly tilted up her chin and replied

“Freddie fucking Thorne” Tommy felt the wind being punched out of him as he stared in shock at his sister “yeah, your best mate since school, the man who saved your life in France, so go on cut him up and chuck him in the cut” Tommy didn’t need to hear anything else as he walked out of the cinema.  Ada shouted at the man to put the film on but didn’t look at the screen as slight tears blocked her vision, getting up she left the cinema and headed over to Charlotte’s.

\--

I held back the tears as I lay in the bath; my whole body was covered in bruises as the cowardly bastard beat me until I passed out. Spilled tears wouldn’t do me any good in this situation I needed some medicine and the only way I would get any would be to walk to Compton’s chemist. The dry blood swirled around the once clean water as I let myself ready myself for the outside world. I wouldn’t let them see me broken or afraid he would tell anyone about my real identity, fuck no. I was brought up better and stronger than that. As I stood up and wrapped the towel around my still aching yet cleaner body the front door downstairs was met with loud knocks. I felt my entire body still but I calmed my breathing and walked to the edge of the stairs

“Lotte I need to talk to you” it was Tommy, if he saw me like this he would no doubt search for whoever did this. I couldn’t tell him who did this, if I did he would go on a rampage and probably kill Campbell, I knew it didn’t sound like a bad idea but if he killed Campbell Tommy would probably hang and I couldn’t let that happen. Besides I wanted to deal with the bastard myself.

“Come on Lotte it’s about Ada” he yelled through the closed door. Frowning I moved towards my bedroom and picked out my men’s clothes “Lotte” he banged on the door once more before I heard nothing. I sighed in relief but put on my clothes, I needed to go to the chemist anyway.

\--

Tommy stared at the money on the table as he and his brothers collected the loses of Monaghan Boy losing. A success yet Tommy was left unsatisfied as now he had to deal with the possibility of Billy Kimber finding out.

“So Monaghan Boy finally lost” Polly broke the silence as she entered the den

“Third time unlucky” he replied as he stumped out the last of his cigarette “we took money from all over the city”

“Yeah but you’ll pay it back to the people round here, buy your popularity back”

“Already done” Tommy stated, his mind drifted to the situation with Ada, Freddie Fucking Thorne, of all the people she could have got herself involved with it had to be him. Freddie didn’t care about Ada he cared about his stupid political view and the Shelby name which could provide him with gun powder and influence over people. He told Polly this as they argued over the business and Ada. He held the letter Polly had given him before putting into the furnace.

“Damn them for what they did to you in France” Polly grabbed her belongings but stop as Tommy spoke again

“Have you seen Lotte today?” Polly turned to Tommy, seeing the conflict and general worry in his eyes “I saw her last night at the bonfire, she was collecting money from Frank, but I haven’t seen her since”

“Did you go round to her house? Her parents?”

“I went to her house, I got Finn to go to her parents, he didn’t mention anything to them he made out he was there to see them”

Polly looked troubled Tommy noticed “I‘ll look for her; in the meantime you just hope your decisions won’t leave you and this family in the gutter”

\--

As I walked back home I saw Ada sitting on my front door step, her face was red and puffy from crying. She turned and saw me and stood as I approached closer she saw my face and cursed

“What the bloody hell happened to you” her small hands cupped the sides of my face

“Come on, let’s get inside”

 


	5. Ada Bloody Shelby

 

 

I sat Ada down in the kitchen, despite my bravado act I don’t think I was quite ready to face the room where it all happened. I told Ada some drunken men stumbled out of the pub and were feeling a bit cocky so they decided to try and take me down; I assured her I sent them off with tails between their legs and a bruised ego. Ada told me she was pregnant and had no idea what the hell she was going to do, on one hand the words of Polly swirled around in her mind at the prospect of having an abortion but we both knew Ada would never get over that, knowing she had gotten rid of something she had the man she loved had created. I agreed with Tommy on most things but not this, as much as I hated Freddie he truly cared for her and Ada was no love struck fool, she grew up in the house with four brothers each one, including the youngest, extremely protective of her and Ada wouldn’t take shit from anyone regardless of their size or age.

I let Ada know she could stay here as long as she needs to; she thanked me before robbing some of my food which earned her a quick punch to the arm. Someone knocked on my front door, Ada frowned as she saw me reach for my gun I told her to stay here while I checked, opening the door with the pistol around my back I groaned as Polly looked at me with the same expression Ada had been

“Jesus girl” she charged in and examined my face “what the…”

“It’s fine Pol, just some drunks, here” I reached for the desk and pulled out the money Frank owed the bookies “it happened on my way back don’t worry about it”

She nodded and we both looked towards the kitchen where Ada was now standing “I’m not getting rid of it Aunt Pol”

Polly walked to Ada and stroked she arms “I know you think he’ll come back luv, hat if he doesn’t you can do this by yourself but trust me you can’t do this. The longer you waist the worse it gets. Believe me I know”

I was slightly struck by that comment, I always thought Polly never really wanted her own kids “I was 16 and I didn’t dare tell anyone”

“Polly, Freddie will come back” Ada persisted but with slightly less determination

“In the end I did it myself, I almost died, and he didn’t come back. They don’t, why should they? You know the words, you’re a whore, your baby’s a bastard but there’s no word for the man who doesn’t come back” the words of Polly digested into my system as well as Ada’s you could see the torn struggle in her head “one day Ada, on your wedding day you’ll have a good man on your arm and you’ll say ‘Polly thank you for common sense’” Ada brushed her hand across her stomach as Polly spoke “there’s a woman in Cardiff we’ll take the train tomorrow”

Ada met my gaze as I still stood by the door “What do you think Lotte”

Polly met my gaze and begged me to agree with her “I think it’s your decision, but no matter what you decide we’ll stand by you”

I could tell that wasn’t the answer Polly wanted me to give but when Ada agreed to go to Cardiff she let out a sigh in relief “once it’s done we’ll go to the castle for a treat”

\--

Tommy stepped into the grand room of the mansion, the maids nodded at him as he made his way over to Inspector

“I chose this place because it is outside both our juris dictions” the inspector spoke as both men sat down “do you want tea?”

“Inspector” Tommy held back his tired sigh “I responded to your invitation because I want us to understand each other, I am a businessman, I want to make my business successful”

“And I want my city to run peacefully” the inspector responded, as Tommy talked the inspector tried to see any twinge of anger in the young man’s features but found none it was clear he cared little for the woman disguising herself as a man

“Freddie won’t be returning, so you can cross him off your list, I’m here to make you a deal, you and your specials will leave my businesses alone from now on, no more raids into our territory, no more smashing up pubs and no more lifting my runners. You will turn a blind eye to all my gambling operations and I’m also planning an expansion on the racetracks I intend to do business with Billy Kimber, he runs most of the legal track-side betting outside of London. I was you to put in a word with the chief inspector at Gloucestershire that his men should leave me alone when I make my move”

The inspector chuckle slightly “forgive me I don’t seem to have a pen for this long list of demands”

Tommy informed the inspector he had possession of the guns he was after and if Tommy was taken into custody for any reason the guns will be shipped to the IRA. Campbell nodded his head knowing all of the guns were marked and Churchill would soon know about them.

“So what will it be inspector do we have a deal, I need an answer right now”

Campbell nodded reluctantly “Very well, but I’d rather not shake hands on it”

Tommy scoffed “now why would I shake the hand of a man who didn’t even fight for his country”

The inspector bit back the curses he wanted to say to the man but instead decided to aim for a different route “I must say however how interesting it was to see you had a woman in your ranks”

Although Tommy didn’t show it, his blood went cold and he could feel hi pulse elevate “What can I say, I believe in equality” Tommy stood and left the inspector fuming in his seat. Tommy hurriedly got into his car and headed to Birmingham.

\--

The house was cleaner than it has ever been, the medicine had done its job and I now stood in the middle of the front room. I felt better knowing everything had now been swiped clean from the bastards who barged into my home. The more time I thought about it the angrier I got. The clock struck 4:00pm as I set aside the cleaning equipment when I heard a noise come from the back kitchen door I cursed silently as I left my gun upstairs instead I grabbed the knife from the draws and slowly approached the kitchen. The figure moved towards me and I pushed him back and held the knife to his throat I gasped in shock as did he “Shit Tommy”

He pushed me back and looked me over “What the fuck happened?”

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair I tried to walk away but he held the tops of my arms “No just some drunks”

He studied me before talking “do you remember when we walked to Vicarage Lane when we were kids, I saw that carriage with the yellow horse shoe and I thought it was gold” I smiled at the memory, tommy had said he would buy me all the dresses I wanted with the money he had when he got the horse shoe “I’d just grabbed it when the copper caught me I managed to run inside the church and you distracted the copper by falling down. He went to pick you and pulled your hair he asked you if you’d seen a small boy run around, you told him I headed down he back streets with fake tears in your eyes” I stared into Tommy’s eyes, I never actually realized he knew the copper and grabbed the scruff of my neck “When he’d left and I asked you if he hurt you, you said no, even without seeing what the copper had done I could tell you were lying and I can tell now you’re lying”

My body stiffened and I let out a shaky breath “how”

He lifted up his hand and ran it down softly over my hair catching the ends and twirled it round his fingers “you run your hand through your hair” we stood in the middle of the kitchen the only sound was our breathing in the otherwise quiet room “so I’ll ask again Lotte, what happened”

I wanted to tell him, so badly but the consequences would be too much so instead of answering him I ducked my head down and felt his forehead press against mine “I had a meeting today with Inspector Campbell, he said it was interesting I had a woman in my ranks” I stiffened at his name and tommy stroked my back “Lotte” he voice was barley a whisper “did he do this” closing my eyes I nodded and he cursed before lightly kissing my forehead and pulling me close his arms wrapped around me and I held him tight. The smell of smoke and grass soothed me as I buried my nose in his jacket “I understand why you didn’t tell me at first, it won’t be today or tomorrow but I will kill the bastard for what he did to you” his breath ticked my forehead as he spoke as his arms were still wrapped securely around me

“Now why would you deprive me of not killing him myself Shelby”

He chuckled and pulled back slightly examining the bruises on my face “was it just him”

Shaking my head I told him the other coppers names and he again frowned “I saw them today, I know you Lotte you don’t leave them without bruises of their own” and then his eyes turned cold “show me your hands” I untangled my hands from his back and slowly brought them forward he examined my hands before looking at my wrist “those filthy bastards” he hissed as he examined the cruel red lines around my wrist. Looking me in the eyes he promised me he would get revenge for what they did.

“I’ve got some business to sort out, but I’ll be back ok”

“Yeah”

He kissed my forehead once more before leaving through the front door.

\--

Tommy turned the collars of his coat upwards trying to shield is exposed neck from the harsh winters rain. Not only had his friend been beaten by the new copper he had to shoot the prized horse he had taken from the Lee brothers. He banged harshly against Garrisons doors they were finally opened by Grace

“We’re closed Mr Shelby”

“Just get me a drink” he snapped “where’s Harry?”

“He took the night off, went to the pictures, how’s your beautiful horse?”

Tommy swallowed the harsh drink down his throat feeling the familiar and soothing burn of the whisky “I just put a bullet in his head”

“Was he lame?” she stopped wiping the bar and gave him her full attention

“He looked at me the wrong way; it’s not a good idea to look at Tommy Shelby the wrong way”

The pair discussed meeting Billy Kimber at Cheltham and once again she asked, more like demanded him to let her sing

“Is that part of the deal now” he lips twitched “since when?”

“Since you nearly smiled, Saturday nights, open and easy. Everyone gets to sing their song like we did in Dublin”

“You never worked in Dublin, so don’t lie to me” he snapped “my guess is you got yourself pregnant”

“It’s not something I like known, you won’t tell anyone will you?”

“Do I look like someone who tells secrets?” he paused, lighting up his cigarette before looking at her again “what do you sing?”

\--

I was going to kill Ada. She had told her brothers.

John and Arthur and promptly all but kicked my door down so they could see my bruised and battered face. Even though I had managed to lie and tell them it was some drunken men they wanted names

“Arthur I’m fine” I handed him the whisky and he gulped it down, sighing I ended up giving him the bottle. John wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit next to him

“I still think we need to give some blokes some cuts, no one messes with our Lotte”

I smiled shyly as Arthur agreed “that’s right”

We talked and drank until the early hours my head was slightly spinning as I walked to the kitchen to place the empty bottles in the bin. I genially smiled for the first time in a while. Walking back to the living room I chuckled as Arthur lay unconscious on the sofa while John was lighting his cigarette

“You can stay here tonight John, there’s some blankets in the cupboard”

“Cheers Lotts” as I turned to go upstairs I was suddenly turned round by John who pulled me close and leaned his forehead against mine. My hands were placed on his chest I closed my eyes and smelt cigarettes and whisky “my brother is a bloody idiot for not having you Lotte” I looked into his eyes “if you liked me the way I like you we’d be married in no time and I wouldn’t be wasting my time with some barmaid” then he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I was too shocked to respond but he didn’t try to deepen the kiss but just held me close before pulling back “don’t kick me arse” I chuckled and he smiled before stumbling back to the couch and promptly falling asleep.

What the hell just happened?

\--

“Ada bloody Shelby”

She looked up startled as she drank her tea, Polly stopped reading the paper and looked between us both “why on earth did you tell your brothers”

She had the decency to look a little sheepish “they asked for you, I didn’t mean to tell them it just came out”

Sighing I rubbed my eyes “god I’ve got a right good urge to kick your arse right now”

Polly chuckled while drinking her tea “They’re just worried about you, have you seen Tommy?”

“Last time I saw him he said he had something to do, but John said he was with the new barmaid”

Scoffing I think I heard her say ‘typical’ under her breath before looking at the clock. Just then Arthur and John walked in Arthur patted my head which earned him a punch in the gut and John would look anywhere but me, of course Polly had to notice this as Arthur helped himself to some scones with jam “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing” he muttered

“They’re bruises John, they’ll heal” Polly said “don’t treat her any differently”

“I’m not…it’s not that” he scratched the back of his head. I blushed when he looked at me and Ada let out a squeal in delight

“You finally told her”

Finally? I looked to John who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, and how long had he been having feelings for me

“What the bloody hell is going on” Arthur demanded

“It was nothing I…bollocks….I kissed her”

Ada continued to laugh while Polly looked as startled as Arthur

“I think we need a drink” I spoke trying to ease the tension I walked up to John and kissed his cheek “nothing’s changed alright?”

He looked at me properly and slung his arm around my shoulder “Cheers Lotte”

Arthur joined us as Polly and Ada were on their way to Cardiff “You’d make such a sweet couple” Arthur joked as he grabbed Johns hat and ran down the street, John chasing him  I laughed as I pulled the cap over my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: John never wanted to marry Lizzie because…well she didn’t deserve him :)

“Jesus Christ Tommy, what the hell made you let them sing” John choked out a laugh as he smoked his cigarette, his arm hung loosely over the back of my chair. I snatched the cigarette from him and he turned giving me a smile ever since I found out about his feeling I had to admit I looked at John differently, but I couldn’t love John the way I loved Tommy.

“I know what it is” Arthur spoke “I bet it’s that pretty barmaid”

I saw John look at me from the corner of my eye as Tommy sat with us with a smirk on his face I couldn’t ignore the pang in my chest as I wanted to throttle the bitch but I somehow resisted. The bruises on my face started to hurt and I gave John back the last remaining cigarette before standing up

“I’m going home”

“Aww come on Lotte just one more drink” Arthur protested but I just smirked

“There’s no such thing as one more drink Arthur”

Before I changed my mind I quickly kissed John on his cheek and thanked him he just gave me a smile before placing his hand on my waist.

Tommy watched the exchange before Charlotte walked out,

“Not a word Arthur” John snapped throwing some ash at his brother but still having small smile on his face

Arthur looked over at Tommy and laughed “O you didn’t here did you Tom” John groaned while Arthur told Tommy about the kiss John and Lotte shared. An unknown emotion came across Tommy as he looked over at John. He wasn’t aware over his brother’s fascination on Charlotte but Tommy wasn’t so sure he liked it.

An unknown commotion stirred up the bar getting the attention of Tommy and his brothers

“Coppers?” Arthur questioned

“No It’s Billy Kimber” Tommy replied

\--

I walked over to the only place I ever went to when I was down, my parents’ house. Without knocking I walked in to find my mother humming to herself as she knit she smiled brightly when she saw me

“Hello sweetheart”

I gave her a tight hug; I could feel the tears in my eyes start to gather as I remembered I haven’t hugged her like this in a long time

“Hi ma” pulling back she took of my cap and pursed her lips

“I swear if I find out who did this I’ll kill him”

I chuckled softly “I know you would ma, where’s dad?”

“Upstairs, daft sod thought it’d be a good idea to paint the kitchen, he’s done his back in”

I smiled and made my way to the kitchen to put the kettle on, we settled down and my mum began to speak

“You know love, you’re not stuck here”

“What do you mean?” the kettle whistled loudly and ma took it off the stove and poured the water into the teapot where two bags were already in it

“This life sweetheart, I know the Shelby family have been good to you, hell they’ve been your second family. But there’s a time where you need to think where you want to be in five years, do you really want to do this love? Wearing a disguise and coming home in bruises? I sure as hell don’t want to see that”

Sipping my tea I internally agreed with my mother, I didn’t want to be doing this forever. Honestly I wanted to own my own business maybe somewhere in Birmingham or maybe even London, that’s where everything seems to be moving up.

“I know you have feeling for young Thomas sweetheart” she placed her hand over mine “but Thomas is a stubborn soul, he was born for this life sweetheart and I know you don’t want to leave him but I worry for you, you don’t owe him anything do you hear me and I know me and Polly get on but sometimes I do get a little annoyed with her, it seems if things don’t go her way she turns her back on you. And you need to start doing things for yourself”

I sat there absorbing my mother’s words like a sponge, I knew she was right and part of me so desperately wanted to move on. I thought to myself what kept me here, and the answer came in three responses, my parents, the Shelby’s and Tommy

“Just think about it sweetheart”

Nodding I gave her a smile “I will ma I promise”

Nodding she let go off my hand and gave me a devious grin “however I have heard John showing interest in you”

“Ma” I groaned

\--

Walking into the pub there was always a few customers in, I spotted Harry and gave him a nod before walking into the room we always sat.  Arthur looked worse for ware as I sat by John

“One drink Arthur?”

Polly walked in and gave me a hug

He groaned in response holding his head, chuckling Tommy walked in and sat by me “You didn’t come home last night” he addressed me lighting up a cigarette

“I was over at my parents, decided to spend some time with them”

Nodding he poured his drink while looking at John, frowning I looked at John who sighed, apparently Arthur had told Tommy about the kiss me and John shared

“I didn’t think you thought of John like that Lotte” he spoke while taking a drag from the cigarette

“I don’t, but I care for him, and even if I did I wouldn’t have thought there’d be a problem” I snapped

“Business and pleasure don’t work, I would have thought you’d have better sense then that”

I was seething “like you and that barmaid? Is that good sense to get mixed up in Tommy or is it you don’t want me with your brother”

John held my hand, a sign to say take it easy

“What I do is my business Lotte, if you want to get with John, by all means do, but don’t come crying to me when it blows up in your face”

“Like I would do that”

We glared at each other before Finn came rushing in and broke the tension

“We’ve been done over”

\--

Cursing I listened to the boys count our loses

“It was the Lees, all of them, cousins, nephews even the bastards, they took anything they can lay their hands on, four cash boxes”

Tommy picked up some wire cutters and his face changed, his movements became ridged and careful

“Why the hell would they leave wire cutters” I questioned, John held me close and told me not to move

“I think our friends are playing a game” Tommy spoke, I caught his eyes and he gulped

“What game?” Polly questioned

“Don’t touch anything” Arthur began to look around the room

“Erasmus Lee was in France” tommy spoke “when we gave up ground to the Germans we’d leave behind booby traps, set up wires and we’d leave wire cutters as part of the joke, somewhere in here there’s a hand grenade”

“Fuck” I hissed

“Holy Jesus” Polly sighed

The boys began to move all accept Tommy who shook his head “No, boys, it’s not in here if it was in here it would have blown by now, it was my name Erasmus on that bullet so he’ll set something up just for me”

And then it clicked walking out I made my way to the garage and my heart was in my throat

“Lotte” Tommy walked over to me and saw me staring “What”

I signalled to his car and we both stopped when we saw Finn in the driver’s seat

“Finn, stay exactly where you are” Tommy cautiously moved to the car

Finn chuckled innocently “I was pretending I was you”

My blood boiled, those lees would pay for this

“Which door did you come in Finn?” Tommy was beside the car now, his eyes never leaving his brothers

“I didn’t, I climbed in”

Nodding tommy spoke again “I want you to climb out exactly the same way you climbed in ok?”

Finn laughed and opened the door I gasped as Tommy grabbed the grenade “CLEAR!”

I grabbed Finn and moved him to the side, covering his body with mine I felt someone grab me and duck us low to the ground as a loud bang erupted through the streets. Pulling back Finn clutched my shirt I came face to face with Tommy his eyes searching over us

“Are you ok?” he asked his brother who was shaking slightly as he clutched to me. Finn nodded “That’s why you should never pretend to be me” Tommy hugged his brother before taking his hand

\--

A few days later a peace agreement had been made between the Lee and Shelby family. An agreement only Tommy knew the terms of I was sat in the living room sipping some whisky when Tommy walked in, he spotted me I could see the hesitation to join me but eventually he poured himself a drink and sat opposite me. Neither of us saying a word, we were both stubborn as mules. Today’s events had really made me think about my life not to mention my mother’s words still swirling around my head like a tornado. Tommy was the one to break the silence

“I’m sorry for snapping today, it’s not my business who you’re interested in”

Glancing over at him I saw the tiredness of his eyes as he gazed upon the fire “I know it sounds stupid, but I never really thought of you that way, you liking men”

I smirked “did you think I liked women Tommy?”

He chuckled and shook his head “no nothing like that” he looked down at his glass before looking at me “you’ve always been here for us, I guess I’m so used to seeing you in men’s clothes and growing up with you I just…” he shook his head “it’s a shock, have you ever even gone out with a bloke? Ever shown interest in one?”

My eyes looked down and my lips pursed he sighed “right, none of my business”

“I’ve not been with anyone Tommy if that’s what you’re asking, I might act like a man but I was brought up a good catholic girl, I’ve probably broken ever do not in the bible apart from killing, not to mention my ma would have my ass if she found out I’d been with a man before marriage”

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink “I saw your mum today, she looks well, I helped her with some shopping”

Smiling softly, it melted my heart when Tommy did things like that it showed me he was still a man and not just some Peaky Blinders leader. Tommy stood and came to sit beside me, pouring some more drink in my now empty glass. I could smell the cigarettes and coal on his jacket.

“Do you remember the time Martin Walls tried to kiss you when we were 14, and when he wouldn’t take no for an answer you punched him in the face”

I laughed with a nod “you went down to his house and gave him a beating, his mother came out waving her hands about the naughty Shelby boy who beat up her son for no reason”

Tommy grinned “Polly scolded me, told me you could look after yourself and you didn’t need me to defend your honour”

Grinning we went quiet for a moment before I spoke, feeling the butterflies in my stomach “there um there is someone I’m interested in but I don’t think he feels the same way”

I looked back to Tommy whose eyes were now focused on me, it still took my breath away every time his blue eyes looked at me from this close proximity “Well he’s a bloody fool then” Tommy spoke

It’s you!

It’s you!

But the words never left my mouth and then my heart beat harshly against my chest like a drum when I noticed Tommy leaning closer to me, our noses touched gently together I closed my eyes and leaned in feeling his soft lips ever so slightly. The room was quiet all for the crackling fire

“Tommy” I whispered “What are you doing?”

He shook his head softly “no bloody idea”

I leaned in and a loud bang tore us apart, I sighed frustrated as I realized it was only Arthur come back drunk with some other Peaky Blinder boys.

“Tommy, Lotte come join us”

“I’ll head off home” fearing if I stayed I would do something stupid and ruin everything with Tommy I looked back to Tommy who was now staring at the fire “See ya boys”

\--

Whoever was banging on my door obviously wanted to die, I didn’t even bother putting of my men’s clothing as I harshly opened the door to be greeted my Polly and Ada.

“Well there’s a sight” Polly spoke, I blushed as I was only wearing my nightgown

“What the hell do you want it’s 6:00am” I rubbed my eyes and the two barged in and closed the door behind them

“We’re off to a wedding” Ada replied


	7. You Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's dress
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ba/0b/5e/ba0b5ea9dbcc9207aa32373946ce1ccb.jpg
> 
> We’re nearing the end of Season 1 guys, trust me, a lot of stuff is going to go down between Tommy and Charlotte x

I tugged at the fabric which earned me a slap from Polly “Stop pulling”

“I feel ridiculous” I was stood on a small stool while the girls altered the dress slightly

“You look beautiful, like an actual woman for a bloody change”

The dress itself was beautiful, finely cut material which hugged my body perfectly Ada had pinned my hair up to make it look shorter. When they had finally finished and I was placed into heeled black shoes which I would no doubt be shooting with a gun by the end of the day the pair looked back and looked at me.

“You look stunning; you’ll be beating them off with a stick”

Rolling my eyes I sighed before gulping back some whisky “whose wedding is it anyway”

“John’s”

\--

We arrived as Johnny performed the ceremony I stood by Ada as some of the men looked at me with a grin, I just glared back in return promising silently I would tear of their manhood if they tried anything. Ada went to talk to Tommy who seemed pleased she was here; it had been a while since all the family had been joined. Polly stood beside me with a smile on her face

“So this is the plan” I whispered “unite the families by a wedding”

“According to Tommy, the girl got a little wild so kill birds with one stone”

Nodding I couldn’t help but smile for John as he had a big smile on his face, Johnny pronounced them man and wife and John kissed his new bride.

“Bloody hell Lotte” Arthur charged for me and swung me around “you look gorgeous”

Rolling my eyes I caught him in a headlock “yeah but don’t forget I can still kick your ass”

I caught sight of Tommy who seemed to look straight at me, I had to turn away as his gaze was too intense. Fortunately John walked came over and hugged me tight, his new bride behind him

“Cheers for coming Lotte” he kissed my cheek

** Time skip **

It was such a strange feeling, I had multiple men walk up to me and ask me for a dance my feet would defiantly be hurting in the morning I laughed as Arthur swung me around and I held on tight as we were near the fire. Gunshots and laughter were heard around the camp as we all celebrated the union of two families. Hopefully this would all work out and there would be no more casualties. Tommy was acting strange this evening as I saw him sit with the gypsy woman I would catch him looking every so often before looking away. I was currently talking to Patrick who was travelling with the Lee family; he was a cousin of one of the men and no doubt one of men who broke into our gambling den.

I left the crowded area and went by the moving caravans. You could still hear the commotion behind me but it was slightly duller, I sighed as I took off the shoes my feet touching the slightly muddy floor, better than having them trapped in those heeled torture devices. The alcohol was doing its job and I let out a small giggle as my head felt like a pillow. The cool breeze felt good against my skin as I closed my eyes and listened to the festivities behind me with a small smile, tilting my head up towards the nights sky and enjoying the view of a few but bright stars.

“Everything alright?”

I turned to see Tommy walking over to me, his hands in his waistcoat pockets; he looked handsome in his best clothes

“Yeah, just needed a breather, I’ll give them this, The Lees know how to party”

Tommy chuckled when he stood next to me, both of us looking out into the dark fields. I saw Tommy lit one of his cigarettes before speaking

“You look nice by the way” I looked at him but he didn’t turn to look at me I grinned

“Polly and Ada ambushed me, I’m not sure if I like wearing dresses with so many men around”

He grinned and looked at me “O yeah, you seem to be every man’s fantasy tonight, Arthur himself tried to get you”

I laughed and shook my head “not a bloody chance”

We chuckled before Tommy spoke again “so this fella you’re interested in, what’s his name”

I smirked “now why would I give you a name? You and the boys will go round to his house and frighten him off”

“Any man who doesn’t fight for what he wants isn’t worthy of having it, and you deserve the best” he gazed at me a small smile playing on his lips.

Gulping nervously I bit my bottom lip “well I think you’ll be shocked who it is”

“Try me, wait it’s not a copper is it”

I playfully shoved him which made him laugh. Using the alcohol to fuel my courage I walked close to him and stood on my tiptoes, holding the edges of his jacket as I lightly pressed my lips to his. I pulled back to see his eyes close but his eyebrows were pulled together in confusion, as I pulled back enough to see his eyes open I went to pull back but he held me close by my hips. His eyes searching me

“How long?” he asked

Shrugging I looked down at my feet which were now placed on the ground suddenly feeling insecure and embarrassed I felt his right hand which was placed on my waist move up my body and onto my exposed arms before cupping my cheek and bringing my face up to meet his.

His eyes dropped down to my lips and slowly leaned in his body was now pressed up against mine as I rest my hands on his arms.  And then he kisses me and my eyes automatically closes as my brain goes into overdrive and then shuts down completely as Tommy gently bites my bottom lip causing me to inhale a sharp breath before opening my mouth so his tongue dances with mine.

O my god was this actually happening?

If I found out it was someone who looks like Tommy I would shoot them in the ass. Raising my hand I entangled my fingers through his hair feeling the shaven sides of his head. Yes this was defiantly Tommy. The kiss began to get more heated as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue fought mine for dominance,  both of his hands were now clenching my hips as I heard him moan low and deep which caused shivers down my spine. I was completely entangled with him as one of my hands stayed in his hair while the other wrapped around his neck. Our breathing was deep, I desperately needed air, but I sure as hell wasn’t backing away first.

Tommy pulled back as we both fought for air, my lips tingled and I could tell they were slightly pouty. The pair of us looked at each other in silence just evaluating the situation which just happened

“Tommy where the bloody hell are ya” Arthurs booming voice once again interrupted us

“We’ll talk about this later” Tommy promised, giving me one last kiss he stormed off in the direction of his brother who was a soon to be dead man when I got hold of him. Touching my lips I broke into a large grin and let out a small chuckle in shock.

\--

As it turned out Arthur did have a very good reason for interrupting us, Ada had gone into labour and we were all needed back at the house for the baby to be delivered.

“Nice car John” Arthur commented as John shakily brought the car to a halt I got out and thanked the lord for making me arrive safely I caught sight of Tommy who gave me a small smile before looking to John “How’s she run”

“Smoothly” John replied

“Rubbish, I nearly fell out of the blood thing twice” I gasped

The brothers laughed as I helped John’s wife, Esme, off the car

“Your sister is in there giving birth and you’re talking about the bloody car” Polly snapped grabbing my hand “Come on you’ll be needed”

“Not much us men can do now Pol” Tommy walked to me and grabbed my hand

“O I don’t bloody think so Tommy; she’s a woman she’ll help with the birth”

I looked to Tommy for help but he just shrugged and let go off my hand, the bastard

“There is one man that should be here” I told Tommy raising my eyebrows to him, he sighed

“You’re right, Polly tell Freddie he should be here”

“Is that a heartbeat I hear inside your chest?”

I laughed at Polly’s response before quickly going inside, seeing Ada on the floor

I made a silent prayer before moving in to help

\--

I grabbed Ada’s hand as she pushed, multiple swear words came from her mouth which made me grin

“Come on Ada, your almost there love” Polly spoke “There you go love”

Then the sound of a new-born baby erupted through the house, just as Freddie barged in his eyes looking for Ada, he stopped short when he saw the baby wiggling in Polly’s arms. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the little boy’s body keeping him warm

“It’s a boy Ada” I grinned at her, stroking her forehead, she was in heaven her eyes never wavered from the baby as she took hold of him in her arms. She laughed and cried at the same time as I went to stand my Esme who had tears in her eyes.

“Welcome to the world son” Freddie knelt down and kissed his new-born sons head before lightly kissing Ada

Banging came from the front door and I frowned “Police open up”

“Shit” I cursed “Freddie out the back go”

“Freddie” Ada looked scared as she gaze up at her husband, before Freddie could go anywhere six police officers stormed in and told hold of him

“Hey cut it out” I was held back by Polly

“Freddie, leave him alone” Ada cried

“No” Freddie yelled me and Polly followed him outside “You’re taking me away from my baby” I choked up as Freddie was all but crying. Freddie was dragged away down the streets yelling for them to let him go, I heard Polly move away from me and into the direction of the pub. I followed after

“Polly what the hell…”

“He’s a bloody liar” she spat, we approached the Garrison, inside you could hear the boys cheering not for very long. Polly stormed in

“It’s a boy” she seethed walking up to Tommy, I stayed put not wanting to get involved as Tommy held Polly’s hands as she tried to him

“Pol, Polly whoa whoa”

She shrugged him off her “But the police came and took his father away”

Tommy looked utterly confused and bewildered, I saw the barmaid behind him looking at the conversation with too much interest

“Don’t you dare look at me like that” Polly spat at his feet “you liar”

\--

It was 2am when I heard knocking at my front door, groaning I opened it and saw Tommy standing there, his hands either side of the door frame with a complete defeat posture

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Nodding I moved out of the way.

Walking past me he entered the living room while I locked up the door.

“Tell me the trust Tommy” I walked until I was facing him, he helped himself to some scotch before facing me “Did you tell anyone Freddie would be there tonight”

He shook his head “No I didn’t”

I looked at him before nodding, he wasn’t lying but it still pegged the question who would have done it.

“Anyway, I don’t want to talk about that right now” setting the glass down he walked close to me, dropping his coat onto the sofa “I’d rather do something else instead”

His hands cupped my face and leaned in to kiss my lips, we kissed for what felt like minutes before he finally pulled back. Without losing eye contact I felt his hands move to my back before resting on the straps of my night gown, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears, my breathing was shallow and my mouth went dry as my heart pounded against my chest.

“Tommy” I whispered

Slowly, almost teasing, Tommy removed the straps from my shoulders before leaning in and kissing each shoulder blade, my eyes closed and I held onto his arms. This was all happening so fast but I couldn’t think straight not when inch by inch Tommy pulled the nightgown further off my body until he was kneeling in front of me, he lightly kissed my stomach before poking his tongue out and nipping the exposed skin. Tilting my head back I bit my lip and tried to think straight

“Tommy I don’t want this to be one night”

Looking up at me he nodded, his hands let go off the material, feeling it pool around my feet as Tommy stood up I never broke eye contact

“Then it won’t be” then he leaned in and harshly kissed me, I gasped as he lifted me up one of his hands placed firmly on my waist while the other placed on my backside. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he moved and brought us upstairs to my room.  Tommy dropped me onto my bed and removed his top, I took a moment to admire his form as I ran my hand across his torso, feeling to slightly scratches and scars he had acquired over the years from fighting. This was the first time I had even touched a man so intimately and I was slightly shaking. A part of me wonders if this was a really good dream if so why the hell not just enjoy it. Kissing me lightly Tommy moved us so we were at the centre of my bed his hands placed either side of my head, he took an intake of breath when I moved my hands until they removed his belt buckle.  I lifted myself from the mattress as Tommy pulled at the clip of my bra behind my back soon I was exposed as the bra was now on the floor I resisted the urge to cover myself and pulled Tommys trousers down.

Leaning down Tommy kissed my chest where no doubt my heart was beating against before moving down, he kissed the edges of my underwear and I placed my arms against my head, feeling my free flowing hair against the pillows. And then he did something which sent my womanhood clenching with need, he bit my underwear between his teeth and made his way down my legs.

O my god this was happening

He kneeled on his knees as he himself was now bare, biting my lip he smiled softly before crawling back to me, his hands nudged my legs apart and he kissed and nipped the inside of my thighs, my hips moved of their own accord and I begged my breathing to even. I felt his hot breaths at my centre and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as my eyes crossed and closed at the feeling of his mouth on my womanhood.

“Tommy” gasping I clenched my hands beside me

He centred his mouth around me and clicked his tongue against my clit, groaning I tilted my head back and placed my hands against his head. My legs stiffened as he sucked on my clit before entering one finger inside me, it was a little uncomfortable and I then became nervous over the discomfort I had heard which came with losing your virginity. But I pushed that thought away as Tommy entered a second finger inside me, curling his fingers so the discomfort turned into something more pleasurable. I gasped as a wave of pleasure tingled up my spine and stiffened my legs, my toes curling as I lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder. My body was hot and my breathing was shaky, Tommy held my hips to the bed as my hips moved against his mouth

“O my…Tommy”

He nipped my clit and a roll of euphoria spread across my body until I felt like jelly, I let out a light chuckle and Tommy moved up my body and kissed my lips, I could taste myself on him which was a little strong but I felt him at my entrance which made him pull back. Nodding I placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted my legs either side of his hips.

I was ready for this

Tommy moved inside me slowly until I gasped, his breath fanned across my heated skin

“Are you ok?” he asked

Biting my lip I nodded “Yeah”

It was uncomfortable but when Tommy was fully inside me he stilled his movements, choosing to kiss my cheeks and lips until I was ready. It was such a strange feeling but I couldn’t help the smile which formed on my lips as I stared up at Tommy’s his eyes shining and his forehead slightly damp. I moved my hips when the discomfort had passed and pressed my nails against his shoulder blades, he made a deep rumbling noise which resembled a growl before he pulled back and thrust inside me, I felt relaxed and yet giddy the first time I heard was always uncomfortable for girls but I heard over time the discomfort passed and you were left with an amazing friction of pleasure.

My hips jerked a little when Tommy changed the angle of his hips inside me, he sat up so he was kneeling and brought me with him, both of us still connected, this angle made him go deeper inside me, and I couldn’t help but throw my head back in pleasure, Tommy’s movements began to quicken as he kissed my neck. my arms were wrapped around his neck as I moved my legs so they were tugged behind him.  I brought my lips to his, our mouth parted so we shared the same hot shaky breaths, I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach as I closed my eyes and gasped as my orgasm took over me, shaking my body until it was completely relaxed. Tommy gripped my hips harder, no doubt leaving marks in the morning until he moaned and jerked hard into before he stilled. I could feel him tremble before placing his head in the crook of my neck.

\--

We faced each other as we got comfortable, our noses touched as my tired eyes gazed over him as he slept. Both of our bodies were still naked, having only a thin sheet wrapped around us.

Smiling I kissed his lips once more before finally falling asleep

  
  
  



	8. Fool to Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Narney and all of you beautiful people for liking my story, thank you so much for your kind review it really means a lot to me you think mine is the best story out there x so remember when I wrote some things were going to happen for Tommy and Charlotte? Yeeeeeah there kind of going to happen in this chapter :)

 

 

I had a spring in my step as I walked through the Birmingham streets, the smile never left my lips and the butterflies had yet settle in my stomach.

It really did happen

If I had any doubts last night was just a really good dream, the evidence of my innocence on the bed was a reminder it wasn’t. It had been perfect and sweet, everything I could have hoped it would be. As I walked through the Shelby house I noticed a thickness in the air, and walking into the kitchen area I saw why. Polly was stood tense by the drawing cabinet as she all but glared at the man sitting at the table with a sandwich on his plate. The first thing I noticed about him were his scars, they were kind of hard to miss. People called that a Chelsea smile, you take a knife and calf inside the person’s mouth until you’re left with a disfigured face.

John nodded to me as he stood by the door, a toothpick in his mouth as he also shared the same expression as Polly. Arthur however seemed to look pleased the man was here.

“Bless you father for these bounties we are about to receive” the man’s poke, a thick Irish voice which made me further question who the hell he was

“Jesus Christ” Polly sighed, placing one of her hands on her forehead, a cigarette hung loosely between her fingertips.

“Woman, not in vain” the man sighed

I frowned, immediately not liking the man who addressed Polly as a mere woman and then it clicked. I had heard stories of the Shelby father, and from the looks of it they were true. Arthur Shelby JR was a hustler, a thief and a whore-monger, he walked out of his family 10 years ago and yet he had the audacity to walk back here calmly eating his sandwich and praying like he had a god given right. Had he even apologised to his family? Not bloody likely

“Finish your sandwich and sling your hook”

“Pollyanna” he sighed “I’m the guest of the head of this family, so why don’t you tend to your mingle or your scuttle”

“The head of the family ain’t here” I spat causing him to look at me with a mixture of confusement and distaste

“Tommy he um” Arthur spoke “he sometimes helps me with the business”

Just then the front door slammed shut and my heart sped up as Tommy came to view. His face was impassive but his eyes were furious as he gazed over his father who stood and greeted him like he should have been grateful his father had returned. But Tommy just scoffed and told him to get out not believing the word of his father who claimed he was a changed man. I saw his eyes twinkle as he saw the mild tiffle with Tommy and Arthur and I knew he was seeing an opportunity there, to possible split the two. Without another word he left the house

Words were exchanged between Tommy and Arthur but John never spoke to his father’s defence, clearly he had Tommy’ sense and knew the man was a piece of crap who never did anything for anyone unless he could gain from it.

“Lotte I need a word” Tommy signalled me to come into the betting shop and I followed behind him, hearing Arthur storm out and slam the door behind him. It was just us two standing in the quiet room “I need you to go to my uncle and tell him we’ll be expecting trouble, Billy Kimber might be heading our way and I need him to fetch me one of the gun from the crate”

I widened my eyebrows “Tommy are you bloody mad, you can’t use those guns”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Charlotte” he snapped lighting up one of his cigarette and making a move to leave the room

My feeling were slightly hurt but I pushed them down and let my anger seethe through and I grabbed his arm before he could leave  “Well you’re getting it, if anyone sees you using that gun in broad daylight you’ll be on the other end of the noose”

“That won’t be a problem” he spoke low just as Polly came into view by the door “Just to it Lotte” he shrugged me off and walked out leaving me to face a concerned Polly

“Everything alright?”

Sighing I nodded placing my cap on the table I sat down wincing slightly before pouring myself I glass of whisky “Just Tommy thinking he can take on the whole bloody world”

She nodded and sat beside me

\--

I was climbing up the hillside towards ‘Danny Whizz Bang grave’ when I caught sight of someone who made me stop dead, the barmaid stood by the grave, I hid behind the tree line and saw her look around to see if anyone saw her before moving away. Just as she was about to leave I stepped out of the treeline and stood in front of her she stopped and clutched her purse where I had no doubt a gun was being kept

“Now what would I girl like you be doing at Danny’s grave”

“I came to pay my respects”

I grinned rubbing the bottom of my lip with my thumb “you didn’t even know him love”

Letting out a shaky breath she held her chin higher “you don’t scare me, I know you’re a woman”

And then everything I had thought about her was right, I removed my cap and looked her square in the eyes walking closer to her she dipped her hand inside her purse “now how on earth did you know that”

“Tommy told me”

I chuckled without humour “no he didn’t” I stared at her for what felt like minutes before I spoke again “you know I thought it was a bit of a coincidence, a new copper, a new barmaid, suddenly all of these usually kept secret spilled out the moment you started working at the Garrison. When Campbell first came here he assumed Arthur was the leader and then strangely a couple of days later he knew it was Tommy. That’s something only someone close enough to us would know, because I sure as hell know none of the locals would have told”

“I warn you, if you think you’re going to kill me or do me harm I’m armed”

“You’d be stupid not to be, if I were you Grace I’d leave Birmingham because gun or no gun, inspector or not the next time I see you I’m going to cut you from ear to ear” placing my cap back on my head I nodded to her before walking away.

I needed to warn the family

\--

It was night fall by the time I was walking back to the Shelby house when I was dragged in an alley way by inspector Campbell he sneered at me “easy now”

I head-butted him hard, he staggered back holding his nose as two more coppers held me back, it was the same coppers from that night. Panic started to happen and my chest tightened. The inspector spat out the blood and signalled the coppers to let me go

“Just a bit of friendly advice, thanks to Arthurs mouth we now know where the guns are and we will be collecting them, and if one hair of Graces head gets touched I will personally kill everyone that you care about”

I sneered as he and the two coppers walked off. I took off towards the house

\--

The door bounced hard from the hinges as I saw Polly, John and Arthur sitting in the living room I turned to Arthur

“Did you tell anyone Danny Whizz Bang wasn’t dead? Grace maybe”

He frowned and nodded slowly “Yeah I just said…”

I didn’t hear anything else as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair “you stupid fucking idiot”

“Charlotte what’s wrong” Polly asked while glaring at Arthur

“Campbell and Grace are working together, Campbell now knows the guns are buried in Danny’s grave and he’s coming for all of us”

Polly and John glared at Arthur “first the money and now this” Polly snapped

“Money, what money?” I questioned

“I’ll tell you later” John spoke

“We have to warn Tommy, he’ll go after him first”

“He’ll be down at the Garrison” Polly stood and started to assemble some things.

Nodding I took off towards the pub.

\--

Tommy entered the Garrison and grabbed Grace by the arm pulling her into the back and speak in hush tones

“I’m going to lie low for bit, I lost my bargaining power, this copper, it’s just me and him now”

“Harry said the police are already in Digbeth, you took a chance coming here, Why?”

Just then Finn came rushing in “the police are in the lane Tommy”

Grace grabbed his hand and told him to follow her

\--

I spotted coppers moving in numbers outside the pub, I quickly walked in and tried to search for Tommy, Harry caught my eyes and he could tell something was about to happen. Just then the large pub doors opened to see Inspector Campbell

“I’m looking for Thomas Shelby” he yelled, the pub went eerily quiet, the music and voices of men and women and stopped, all eyes were now focused on the copper

“Never heard of him” Harry walked around the bar and came to stand near the inspector, my eyes looked back and forth between this situation and from the looks of the inspector he was out for literal blood.

“Perhaps I should ask that question again”

Two coppers roughly put Harry on his knees, rage surged through me and I tried to think of a way to save Harry as the inspector held a pistol towards his head

“Now understand this barman, I don’t care if you live or die, now tell me” he cocked the gun and Harry flinched “where Thomas Shelby is”

“He left” Harry muttered “he left with the barmaid, Grace”

Sickness, pure and utter sickness surrounded my entire stomach and I felt my stomach almost lurch but then I saw the inspectors face, a look I had no doubt was also on my face. Betrayal and hurt.

As they left the pub tried to collect themselves I heard the copper call the search off, I helped Harry to his feet his hands were shaking and he looked at me “I’m sorry Charlie”

Shaking my head I patted his arm “don’t be sorry, you don’t owe Tommy anything, certainly not your life, besides its kind of hard to find a good barman”

He smiled before walking back behind the bar

Harry didn’t need to sacrifice his life for Tommy

.

.

And neither did I.

\--

My parents were a little relived by my news for them, but again they were a little apprehensive of it. I shared their feelings but this was for the best.

I walked back to the Shelby residence to find no one there. The clock ticked in the background and I walked into the living room where not that long ago Tommy and I almost kissed.

I was a fool to fucking believe Tommy and I could be together, I was a fool to let myself believe we were ever going to be an item. I braced myself against the table as the memories from the previous night flooded into my mind

_“Tommy” I whispered_

_Slowly, almost teasing, Tommy removed the straps from my shoulders before leaning in and kissing each shoulder blade, my eyes closed and I held onto his arms. This was all happening so fast but I couldn’t think straight not when inch by inch Tommy pulled the nightgown further off my body until he was kneeling in front of me, he lightly kissed my stomach before poking his tongue out and nipping the exposed skin. Tilting my head back I bit my lip and tried to think straight_

_“Tommy I don’t want this to be one night”_

_Looking up at me he nodded, his hands let go off the material, feeling it pool around my feet as Tommy stood up I never broke eye contact_

_“Then it won’t be” then he leaned in and harshly kissed me_

Grabbing the empty bottle of alcohol I threw against the wall and threw the books, chairs and paper all over the room until I collapsed onto the only standing chair which was left

I felt the tears fall freely from my sore eyes as I placed my hands on my head. Stupid, stupid girl.

“Lotte?” Polly stood by the door and took in my appearance “What’s my idiot nephew done now?”

Shaking my head I rubbed the stray tears from my cheeks, I didn’t want to tell Polly about the other night, she didn’t need to know “Nothing just…look sit down”

She sat beside me and looked at me “I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, you treated me like one of your own from such a young age, you look after my parents with whatever they need and I want you to know I love you”

“Lotte your bloody scaring me”

“I’m leaving Aunt Pol”

Her eyes widened “What?”

“I’ve been thinking for a while of leaving, I want my own business Polly, I need another life outside the Peaky Blinders and I can’t be thinking if I’m going to get a bloody bullet in my head every time I walk out the door, I’ve got my parents to think about”

She didn’t look happy as she pursed her lips but she nodded “I understand”

“I’m going to the Garrison to be with the boys, I’ll tell them”

\--

The Garrison was full of life again as I pulled my cap down a little, the back room was being occupied by John and Arthur who welcomed me with a drink. I was told by Arthur Tommy was still with the pretty barmaid. That information alone was enough to set my decision in stone. The gazed eyes told me they wouldn’t remember a thing I said in the morning so tonight I would drink with my family and then write a letter to each of the Shelby’s, apart from Tommy, and leave Birmingham to go to London first thing in the morning.

  
  
  



	9. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Narney, Tay, crezia24, LadyRedStar, Nxomlass, sansa_sandor_shipper, SUZYQ717, Zechora, Kim_Lovato, MegH1996 for reviewing on my story i'm so glad you're enjoying it. sorry to anyone else i haven't mentioned but i'm trying to get this up before my internet dies on me :)
> 
> Everytime i think of leaving till the next day i see a comment you guys have made it it spurs me on xx

The clock on the wall chimed 8:00am as Polly sat in the kitchen with a cigarette in hand as she gazed across the three letters Lotte had left them. She had returned home last night and promised Polly to give them to John, Arthur and Ada. Nothing for Tommy

Which only confirmed Polly’s thinking something had happened between the two which caused Charlottes emotions to blow over. Ever since she was a child Charlotte always held herself with the class of a woman yet the force of a man, never once did she see Charlotte acting immature as most children do, she always liked to read and help Polly with her daily chores while raising the boys her dear sister had given birth to. Hissing lightly Polly was so lost in thought the cigarette burned her finger as it reached the end.

She heard the heavy footing of one of the boys come down the stairs, picking up her newspaper she peaked over he paper to see it was John, his eyes blinking to adjust the sunlight coming through the kitchen window. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down opposite Polly his eyes barley opening as he lay his head down on the wooden table.

“Does your wife know you’re here? Or have you left her worrying sick”

He groaned “she knows I’m ‘ere” he finally lifted his head and caught sight of the letters he picked the one with his name “what’s this?”

Polly placed the paper beside her as she sipped her tea “Charlotte’s left, she was going to tell you last night but you were both so drunk she knew you’d forget”

Widening his eyes John looked between the letter and his Aunt, half expecting it all to be a joke and Lotte to walk in with a smile on her face.

“Why’d she leave” he tore open the letter with fumble hands and read the letter, the contents gave no explanation to her leaving other than she would miss him and to look after Esme. She also wrote she would keep in touch and to look after himself.

“No idea, she just said she wants a new life from the cuttings and beatings, and she had to think of her own family not wanting to find out their daughter was dead from the job she’s in”

John couldn’t explain the emotions he was feeling but he knew one felt similar to hurt, of course he was married and loved Esme, but there would always be a part of him which would care for Charlotte. Just to see her every day, see her smile or be in the same room as him as they sorted the business. He could already feel a longing ache at the thought of not seeing her this morning or tomorrow.

“Who else knows?” he questioned still re reading the letter

“Just you and me so far, I’ll stop by Ada’s later on this morning, you just be prepared for what’s going to happen today. Billy Kimber is making his move to Birmingham”

\--

Tommy walked to the Shelby house gathering his thoughts as he thought about today, he had let word slip for all the people to stay away from the factories as that would be where they would meet Kimber. The streets were quiet for the time of day, usually kids would be awake, horses and carts would be used for deliveries and the factory would be burning bright with fire. He heard his own shoes click lightly against the concrete floor as he turned the corner and was confronted by his brother, John

“What the hell did you do” he pushed me back and I held my hands out defensively

“What?”

“’Lotte is gone, Pol thinks you had something to do with it”

Shock erupted through Tommy as he stared at his brother “what do you mean gone?”

“As in moved the fuck on away from Birmingham away from us, what the fuck did you do” John pushed Tommy again

Tommy rubbed his hands over his face and cursed, he should have known better should have known Charlotte would have found out about him and Grace. That night when Charlotte had said she didn’t want it to be one night he had agreed, in his mind thinking she meant as in a friends with benefits but let’s face it Tommy knew he was kidding himself. He knew when Charlotte kissed him that night she had liked him and wanted to be more than friends, she probably wanted to be his wife for all he knew.

“I did…something stupid and I fucked up”

“What” he spat “what did you do” John was seething, the front door was roughly tugged open by Polly and Arthur who looked at the two, Polly shifted her gaze to the windows

“Both of you inside, this is a family matter; we don’t need the tongues wagging by these nosy bastards”

\--

The train surged forward, my parents sat side by side helping each other fill out a puzzle they had bought from the station. I couldn’t help but smile softly as I looked at them, they were adorable.

I knew I made the right decision by moving away from Birmingham but my heart still ached from betrayal and hurt as we moved further away from Birmingham and towards London. I had found an advertisement in the paper a pub was being sold off and a new owner was wanted, using the phone from my now old home I had made out my ‘male’ boss wanted to purchase the pub and now it was all bought and paid for.

My parents had found a sweet little home which had been freshly built just near the queen’s palace something my mother couldn’t wait to see.  I was excited of owning my own business the pub would be near the docks close to Camden town. I had done my research though there was on going war with the Italians and the Jews, the leader of the Italians was a bloke called Darby Sabini a real nasty piece of work from what I heard and the Jews leader was called Alfie Solomons a right nut case who could kill you in a blink of an eye. Considering I was closer to Alfie turf than Sabini I would have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn’t start any trouble.

\--

“Look we don’t have time for this, right now we need to be focused on the bloody army which is coming our way” Tommy snapped leaning against the table.

Arthur sighed “as much as I hate to admit it, he’s right, we’ll deal with Lotte when this blows over, and right now we need to focus on living to the next day”

Polly wasn’t happy about it but she gave a stiff nod while Esme stood near John, shortly after they wed John told Esme Charlotte was a member of the Peaky Blinders and even though Esme wasn’t too sure of Charlotte she had seen how much she cared when Ada was giving birth, how she would jump to the defence of a man whom she hated and yet stood by him as he was family.

“Right” Tommy stood up and placed his cap over his head “let’s go to war”

\--

**Time Skip**

The bullet had pierced Tommy’s skin making him yell in pain as the good preacher tried to help his friend. After what seemed like forever the alcohol had done its job and Tommy barley felt a thing as the preacher finished mending the wound. John and Arthur helped their brother up the stairs and to his bedroom, listening to their brother mumble incoherent ramblings under his breath, they noticed Charlottes name come up more than once and they knew Tommy most probably wanted to see her. The brothers left Tommy to try and sleep of his injury while each taking turns every hour just to check on him.

“Lotte” Tommy panted seeing a figure in the corner, she was wearing the same dress from Johns wedding and Tommy couldn’t help but smile “Lotte I’m sorry”

Frowning she walked over and rested on his bed, she placed her hand on his forehead and shushed him “Just rest”

He smiled softly “stay with me” he croaked out, sweat dripping down his forehead as she lay beside him, he finally found peace

**Following day**

 

Tommy woke alone, the spot where Charlotte stayed with him was empty, and he could feel the pinch of pain from his shoulder but just ignored it as he looked for Lotte. He needed to tell her he was sorry, it had been a moment of stupidity and he would swear himself to her and her alone. He couldn’t function without her.

Slowly Tommy raised himself up and grabbed the near empty bottle of whisky his brothers had left him. He managed to stand up slowly, his vision being slightly blurry and his head dizzy he managed to cling to the railings of the stairs before making his way down stairs where he could hear voices and movement. He spotted Esme first who gasped and called for John while helping him down, he gently shrugged her off and sat in the living room.

Reaching for his cigarettes he lit one and slowly inhaled the smoke as he relaxed against the sofa

“Bloody hell mate” John stood beside him, only wearing his black slacks and rumbled white shirt it was clear he had a restless night just like everyone else in the house. The only conciliation which would come out of this would be no more war between the Shelby’s and Kimber now that he was dead and blood had been shared from both parties, which reminded Tommy of the promise he made to Danny Whizz Bang, to not bury him where there was mud. A promise he would gladly keep.

“Where’s Lotte” Tommy asked

Once Tommy had learned of Grace’s betrayal he had done the one thing which he would do to anyone who crossed him

Put a bullet in her head

Lotte had been right, and Tommy felt like a fool for falling for a trap like that, he should have known better, he should have listened to Charlotte and stayed in bed that morning to see the sun rays over her exposed back and see her smile at him. It was then Tommy realized he loved Lotte, how long had he loved her was a different thing, she was his equal his everything

“Tom, Lotte’s gone remember” John looked worried at his brother, thinking is he was suffering from concussion but tommy shook his head

“No she was here last night, in my room, she was wearing a dress”

Rubbing the back of his head John replied “you were hallucinating last night, this place was guarded like a fortress no one was getting in or out without us knowing. When me and Arthur helped you to your bed you kept on mumbling her name”

Sighing loudly Tommy closed his eyes “do you know where she is?”

“No, she left us all notes, everyone except you”

Looking at his brother he could tell John wanted an explanation still but decided to close his eyes and go to sleep right there on the sofa. Right now he needed to rest and then he would find Lotte.

 


	10. Alfie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio river – you beautiful person thank you so much for a long review, don’t apologise I love it when people leave reviews like that. You’ve brightened up my day and I’m so happy your enjoying the story I’ve tried to make everyone as they were in the show while adding a new character and hopefully I’m pulling it off :) Yeah the first time I watched the show I was like o yeah Tommy and Grace should be together but then I was like…nope no way I found her a bit whining and soft for a man like Tommy, I know there were some bits where she seemed to match his toughness but she’s just so whiny. Whether we’ll be seeing Ruben or Linda is yet to be seen mwahhaaa. 
> 
> LadyRedStar – Yeah I think everyone (including friends of mine) hate Grace :) and to be honest Tommy and Charlotte will be facing a lot of troubles in the coming chapter, I didn’t want that bimbo joining in to their trouble :)
> 
> Narney – Thank you for leaving the review hun, yeah it’s funny actually I was listening to the song who did that to you by John Legend and the image kind of popped into my head, my mind is so strange x this chapter will be wrote while I play that song in the background xx
> 
> Emilygoo – Hi Hi :) Glad you're enjoying it x
> 
> This chapter is really just a quick update on Charlotte's life in London, not much drama between the Shelby's and Charlotte. but gathering from the title, i'm guessing you know who's going to be in it xx :)

**Two Years later**

I laughed as one of the regulars ordered a round of drinks for his work friends which earned him a cheer. London was like a living vessel pumping life into every nook and cranny. The business had set off with a boom as everyone wanted to see the newly renovated pub, it took a lot of hard work but as I gave Stan his drink and looked around at the people enjoying their time I had to smile to myself and give myself a pat on the back. Of course the pretence of a ‘male’ owner was still on the table I just told everyone I was his niece; I was the face of the company while he was away on business.

Of course with every pub came trouble and I handled it myself, surprising most of the men in here but I think they had a new sense of respect for me as they nodded their heads to me as I passed them in the streets, it was a good feeling.

My mother and father were enjoying their new home; my mother had even started her rose garden, something she could have never done in Birmingham. The very name of my last home still ached my heart as I thought of how I left everything. I wrote to the boys, except Tommy, and the girls probably once a month. They had informed me Tommy was shot and even though I wanted to desperately run back to Birmingham I was done being his second choice.

The pub doors opened and I saw Alfie Solomons walk in with some of his work mates, I had quickly learned Alfie was a force to be reckoned with as I heard he had delivered a brutal punishment on one of the rival Italian gangsters with a nail being shoved into his nose with a hammer, I cringed just thinking of it.

But surprisingly Mr Solomons was quite the gentleman when he wanted to be, of course when he first found a new business was being operated near his turf he tried to get me to pay him protection money, an offer I declined politely as possible. The bit that unnerved me when it came to Alfie was the eye twitch, I never knew if it was because he was agitated or if he was just thinking.  

“Evening Miss Abbey” Alfie sat by the bar his gaze piercing into mine

“Evening Mr Solomons”

Here’s the thing Alfie doesn’t drink, he swears he never touches the stuff so it always baffles me why he comes in here every evening for the past two years, sits at the bar while chatting to his men and then leaves as I close the pub at midnight.

Then as I looked up my heart sank, Derby Sabini entered the pub with four of his henchman, I looked to Alfie who didn’t seem fazed by him entering my pub. But everyone else was as the chatter dimmed down until there was only slight shuffles of feet. I caught sight of some regulars and nodded my head to the doors; they quickly left not wanting to get involved in the feud between the two gangsters. Alfie turned and spoke to Sabini

“You’re a bit far from home aren’t you mate, what is it? Got tired of living in shit you decided to see how the other half live right?”

Sabini smirked and then caught my eyes “glass of vodka darling, then why don’t you go home, us men need to speak business”

Crossing my eyes over my chest I stood where I kept the gun underneath the bar “this is my place Mr Sabini, you want to talk you go elsewhere but I’m not leaving my place of business”

He chuckled to his men and nodded almost mockingly “alright, but there would have been no trouble me and Alfie were once good friends”

“Hmm” Alfie murmured “that was before you called me a dirty Jew mate”

Sabini did nothing seeing Alfie’ s men brace themselves for a fight  he seemed to notice he was clearly outnumbered and nodded to himself

“Another time then”

And then he left, I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:20, I guess I would be finishing early then, Alfie turned back to me also seeing the late hour.

“Would you like me to walk you home Miss Abbey”

Smiling softly “I’m fine thank you”

He waved his hand while picking up his cane from the side of the bar “I won’t take no for an answer, a lady shouldn’t be walking alone at this time of night” he moved his boys along while I was locking up. The street lamps were all lit up as we began to walk to my place which was 10 minutes away from my parents. We walked in silence just enjoying the cool air something which was also very different from Birmingham which it constantly smelt of coal. As we turned the corner which brought us closer to my house and the better part of London Alfie spoke first

“You know I’ve never seen you not behind the bar, I never realised you wore trousers”

When I first came to London I thought about wearing dresses, now having no reason to keep up the pretence of being dressed as a male but as Alfie said there was no way a woman could walk alone in London and not find trouble, so I decided to wear the pants and white shirt which I had specially made to look more feminine and have my hair loose from the pins.

“It’s safer I think, dresses are far too much of an advantage of rapist”

He nodded and people seemed to part away from him, like a shark swimming through the ocean and the fish scurrying away in fear. I suppose that was a good description of Alfie. The lights were on in my house meaning my mother and father were waiting at my house I sighed and chuckled lightly

“It seems my parents broke into my house”

He looked up “this is a very nice place you got here Miss Abbey”

“Call me Charlotte” it was so formal and strange to be called by my surname

“Then you must call me Alfie, none of that Mr Solomons crap, pardon my language”

I chuckled “you know I work in a pub right? I’ve heard and been called far worse than that”

There goes the eye twitch “well you tell me if any of the men act unmoral to you in future Charlotte, you should never swear at a lady” his gaze seemed to drift as if he was remembering something from his past.

Just then the door opened and my mother stood there wearing her apron, the fresh smell of her chicken broth enveloped me like a warn hug and my stomach rumbled.

“O hello love” she walked down the steps and her eyes shifted to Alfie

“Mother this is Alfie Solomons, Mr Solomons this is my mother Ester Abbey”

My mother’s eyes were dancing and I tried to somehow send her a message with my eyes there was nothing between me and Alfie but of course mother being mother she ignored me completely.

“Pleasure Mr Solomons, did you walk my daughter home?” her head tilted slightly as she appeared so innocent.

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure she got home safely” he took off his cap and shook hands with my mother which caused her cheeks to flush

“Such a gentleman”

O my god kill me now, I begged for my dad to come out but he didn’t turn up at the door to save me

“Charlotte hasn’t had dinner and considering you look a bit thin why don’t you come in and join us” She didn’t wait for answer and I turned to Alfie who seemed quite amused by the whole exchange.

“I’m so sorry Mr Solomon’s thank you for walking me home but I can always tell her you need to go”

“Nonsense, as my mother always said you should never turn down an offer for dinner” he walked up the steps with me following

\--

Dear Lotte,

It’s been awhile since you’ve last written to us I just wanted to make sure you’re ok, I’m glad your business is going well and you parents are healthy and happy in London.

We miss you down here love me and Ada are the ones who show it most, you know how he boys can be. John is expecting a baby with his wife and he thrilled with the news, he suffocating Esme with being overbearing and its driving her mad not that I can really blame him things are getting made around here again. Arthur is down a dark path, he’s drinking more and won’t listen to any of us he thinks he’s in control but we can all see his body breaking over everything that’s happened.

Ada is grief stricken, Freddie died of pestilence she wouldn’t come out of her flat for 2 weeks but eventually she came home still looking like she’s been through the wars with her growing baby by her side. She’s strong and she’ll get through it I don’t know if she’s writing to you but she’s moving to London as well, a decision the boys and myself are not happy with.

I ask that you seek her out and see that she’s ok, I know she’ll put on a brave foot and say she’s ok but ease a poor woman’s mind and write back to me.

I hope to speak to you soon

Love

Aunt Polly

Polly sat back and looked around her; the boys were out on business so it left Polly to be sat in the room by herself, listening to the clock turn midnight. Screw this picking up her newly purchased coat she walked her way to the Garrison pub

\--

I found myself laughing at Alfie’s stories, my mother was eating out of his hand and my father actually seemed delighted by Alfie’s humour. When the second yawn escaped my mother’s mouth I decided it was time for bed, my mother being the light weight she was giggled her way out the door clutching my father’s side who rolled his eyes. Alfie shrugged on his coat and white scarf and stood by me at the door

“Thank you very much for dinner, I haven’t had a decent meal like that in a while” he held his hat in his hands as he looked around the now quiet streets.

Smiling I nodded “I’ll give your thanks to my mum once she’s sober”

He twitched out a smile while he played with his cap “Would I be alright to call on you again Miss Abbey, I would like to take you out for a meal”

My eyes widened in surprise “Um”

“I’ll give you time to think of course it is very late and your most probably tired, I’ll come by tomorrow evening for your answer” he tilted his hat to me before walking down the street.

I waited until he had disappeared from sight before closing my door and leaning against it, running my hand through my hair.  

What the hell was that!


	11. That’ll be the bloody day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narney – I know I just love Alfie, and I’ve literally been dying to write him ever since I started re-watching the show.
> 
> Accio-river - your welcome sweetie :) yeah i love Alfie as well and i was super excited to write him in the story x
> 
> Emilygoo - Don't worry Lotte will be embracing the whole single ladies theme ;) but that doens't mean she won't be tempted by him x
> 
> Tay- thank you for the review, yeah it's going to be awkward and exciting when these two finally meet...which you'll see very soon x

**Back in Birmingham**

It was occasions like this that made Tommy wish Charlotte was here, he was never good with awkward occasions. Funerals. Especially a funeral like this.

He and Freddie and been friends and enemies for literally their whole lives, he felt almost ashamed to be speaking on his funeral but he made a promise to him in France that he would speak at his funeral and he intended to keep that promise. Thomas Shelby was a man of many things, but would never go back on his word. He gazed across at his sister who had grown and changed so much over the years he found it difficult to believe was her, standing proudly with a baby on her hip listening to his words as he spoke about the man she had married.

Him and Ada weren’t exactly on the best terms these past few months, she had instantly taken a vase a throw at Tommy as she realize Lotte had gone, none of the family knew what happened between Tommy and Charlotte and even though he didn’t deserve the privacy and the mystery he was glad Charlotte never spoke a word of what had accorded, because he was truly ashamed and embarrassed by what he had done.

Once his words had been spoke and the caretakers began to replace the dirt onto Freddie coffin Tommy signalled his sister to follow him and surprisingly she did, giving Karl to one of the relatives before following her brother. When they were far enough away from the people Tommy began to speak

“We thought, now Freddie’s gone, you might come back to Birmingham”

Ada was now living in London with her son, from what Tommy understood she worked as a typist in a law firm, the only legitimate Shelby in history.

Scoffing Ada looked back to the crowds before walking forward “god, do you know how funny it is that you’ve got chauffeurs in uniform now?”

“It’s just for the occasion Ada” Tommy sighed, he could still see his breath in the air as the soft nip of winter was looming round the corner

They stopped by a tall grave which held the name if a couple “do you know how unfair it is that you’ve got four Bugattis when half the country’s starving?” Ada snapped

Tommy pursed his lips while speaking in a light tone “so now they’ve made you ashamed of us eh”

“Sometimes when I think how I used to be, it makes me embarrassed” Ada admitted, she had behaved so childishly in the past but having Karl made her mature, she wanted to be a woman her son would be proud to call mum and not just the mother whose brothers were gangsters and could do anything they wanted.

Polly walked up to the two, her black veil covering her face yet you could still see the smile on her face as she spoke to Ada “Karl’s with his cousins, I caught ‘em trying to pinch flowers off a grave” they each let out a small smile “Ada, are you coming home”

“It’s alright Pol, we make Ada embarrassed” Tommy made a snide comment while smoking his cigarette

“That’s not what I said” Ada spoke not rising to her brother’s comment

Tommy explained to his sister they were expanding the business and it wasn’t safe to be in London is your last name was Shelby, to which Ada replied she wasn’t a Shelby or a Thorne she was free from the medalling, the crooked money and the revolution speeches. She was free with her son living a simple life in London. She hadn’t told anyone but she saw Lotte while she was out with some work colleagues, Ada had seen Charlotte, still dressed in men’s clothing, but with her head held high as she shopped for food at the markets near Camden Town. She looked happy, relaxed, something which was rarely seen when she was in Birmingham.

“I’ve got to get Karl home” Ada walked away leaving the two to talk

“I told you to let me do it”

“It’s all right, I’ll have some men watch her house till the danger passes” Tommy flicked his cigarette to the ground and looked at the ground keepers shovelling dirt into the whole. At least Freddie died with a grave stone the same couldn’t be said for Tommy as this new plan could potentially give him a bullet to his head. “have you heard from Lotte?”

Polly looked to her nephew with a stare “not in a while, I worte to her last night from what I can see she’s living in London, the address is a postal office”

Tommy let out a scoff/chuckle “probably doesn’t want to be found by us”

“Or just by one person”

Tommy didn’t reply to his Aunts comment as he saw a motorcycle pull up near Arthur, the driver whispered something into his brothers ear. Tommy made his way over to Arthur as he let Polly to stare after him

“When the danger passes? That’ll be the bloody day”

\--

**Few Hours Later**

**London**

Ada sighed in relief as she saw the block apartments to her home. Karl walked by her side holding her hand, such a Shelby child so stubborn. He refused to be picked up unless he wanted to be. Ada stopped suddenly causing her son to look up at his mother curiously. But Ada let out a large smile as she saw the familiar figure of her dear friend leaning against the black railings giving her a wide smile in return

“Hi Ada”

Laughing Ada quickly yet carefully walked up to her friend and gave her a tight one armed hug “you cow, leaving like that”

Charlotte laughed as they parted, she looked down and she couldn’t help but be a little shocked “this is Karl?”

Ada proudly nodded as Charlotte bent down and came eye to eye with the little boy; he definitely had Ada’s eyes “hello little man, I helped your mother give birth to you, wait till you get older and I’ll teach you the curse words she used”

Ada playfully slapped Lotte’s shoulder as she grinned “don’t you bloody dare, I’m trying to bring him up right, and I’ve got enough with shutting my brothers up when I see them”

Once Lotte stood up Ada couldn’t help but hug her friend again “I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too” Lotte stroked Ada’s back in comfort as she could feel the tension in Ada’s body “let’s get inside and you can tell me what’s been happening”

\--

**Birmingham**

Tommy was walking back to the house, coming from the Black Lion. Things seemed everywhere at the moment but he found himself lost in thought not realizing he had taken a different route and knocked on the door to be greeted by a mother and her child

“Mr Shelby” the woman stuttered “C-can I help you”

Tommy sighed and rubbed his hands over his face “No, it’s fine” he walked down the steps hearing the front door close behind him. He looked up at the house where Lotte used to live and curse under his breath before finally walking to his house. He needed to find her, apologise and get her back to Birmingham, his mind was a mess, he couldn’t even sleep without her being in his dreams anymore. The opium seem to enhance the dreams, sometime bringing him back to that morning where he looked at her sleeping in the sheets of the bed. He remembered thinking how beautiful she looked as she slept, his dreams had a different ending, and ending he preferred. He stayed in bed, he never went out and got himself mixed up with Grace and Charlotte was still in Birmingham. By his side.

Right now he needed to think straight, he was about to tell his family his means of expanding the business to London.

\--

**London**

I sat opposite Ada and watch little Karl play with his toys, she told basically anything which had happened in the last few days. Tommy was expanding his business to London which according to him made it unsafe for Ada to be in London, John was trying to find his ranking in the organisation, Arthur was still drinking but his rage had sky rocketed, causing him to beat a boy to near death. This worried me the most, Arthur was considered the most brash from the family, using his fist first and head later but really he was a kind soul. Ada told me it was probably caused my Arthur JR fooling Arthur was the promise of a Casino business only then being punched to the ground and humiliated by his father.

If I ever saw their father again I would no doubt give him a good kick in on their behalf.

“So how’re you liking the job?” I set my cup down and settled back in the chair

Scoffing Ada rolled her eyes “bored to bloody tears, there’s this one guy who asked wanted to date me but to be honest, with Freddie’s death and Karl I don’t want to start courting I’d rather focus on having a steady income than a love life”

I grinned at her; she had changed over these past months. She was stronger with a far more sensible head on her shoulders.

“How about you? Two years is a hell of a long time”

My heart began to pound “well, this man asked me out and…Ada don’t give me that look”

She was grinning manically “Is he handsome?”

Biting my lip I couldn’t deny it, Alfie was a very handsome man “Yes but, well I have no idea what to say I’ve never been courted before”

She chuckled “well you have been dressed as a man your entire life”

Sighing I rubbed my head “he’s coming by the pub tonight, and I want to say yes but…I don’t know something’s just pulling me back”

She stared at me for a moment before speaking “it’s Tommy Lotte, he’s the reason”

Realizing she was right I groaned before falling back into the seat.

\--

**Birmingham**

Tommy felt the punched blow by blow to his already swollen face, just as he was expecting to die right there in the concealed area. Coppers came swarming out of the woodworks, one of them being Inspector Campbell.

 

 


	12. No!

Having a good night’s sleep to think about Alfie’s proposal made things a lot clearer. I would kindly decline is offer but still would like to remain and good terms with him.

I didn’t want to be that woman who was easing her broken heart with another man who was just as equally dangerous as the previous one. I not only had to think about Alfie as a man who wanted to date me I thought of his on-going war with Sabini and the last thing I needed was another beating from people who would use me to get to them. The morning sun brightened up my bedroom and I stretched my tired muscles hearing a satisfied crack to my back as I wiped my eyes off sleep.

The clock on the wall told me it 11:00 nearly time to open the pub for the workers in offices as lunch time approached, I don’t think I could ever do that, office work. Sitting in a chair all day typing documents and being polite to bosses who I couldn’t even stand. It sounded like hell.

\--

Tommy was tired, his face and body still throbbed where Sabini and his men and brutally attacked him. He stood next to a man who was called Ollie as he was told to wait for Mr Solomons to come to him. Tommy couldn’t help but look at his surroundings just to see if any fun and games would happen to him

“It’s alright Ollie” a loud voice echoed through the factory as a large man walked towards him followed by a dog “it’s alright he’s only little” Alfie was large built man; tommy could see just from the way he walked he was able to look after himself in a fight. As the man got closer it was his eyes which unsettled Tommy as they gazed across him with wondering “you on your own?” the casual way the man spoke was new to Tommy as most men would put up a front of a business face all hard and no manners “you’re a brave lad aren’t ya” Alfie walked away signalling Tommy to follow him “we bake all sorts of bread here mate, all sorts” they stopped at a table which held small shot glasses “would you like to try some? Bread?”

Tommy couldn’t help but smirk a little as Mr Solomons signalled to the liquor in the bottle “all right”

The brown liquor poured down his throat leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, but Tommy had worse drinks “not bad”

The two men went into his office to speak business, as Alfie was in the process of threating Tommy with a gun to his face Tommy’s nose began to bleed causing Alfie to drop the gun and throw a napkin at the man instead. It wasn’t a perfect alliance but it was an alliance which would benefit both parties in the future

Shaking hands Alfie looked at the clock to see it was 9:50 “if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere to be”

“Alright”

“Actually come along; yeah have a decent beer from London from a pretty barmaid”

Tommy chuckled “I’ve had my share of barmaids for a lifetime Mr Solomons”

\--

The pub was rowdy as Friday night was always the busiest but more profitable as the 9-5 work people stumbled into her pub wanting to celebrate two days off from their mundane jobs. The piano played in the background by old Harvey Knick an old sailor who had moved to London with his wife and children. I sent over a glass of scotch for him as he began to sing

“Come on Lotte” one of the dock workers yelled as he continued to sing, laughing I joined in with their song

So I give you fair warning before we belay   
Don't ever take heed of what pretty girls say.  
  
A bonnie good mate and a captain too,  
A bonnie good ship and a bonnie good crew,   
  
Blow the man down, bullies, blow the man down;  
Blow the man down, bullies, pull him around.   
  
Blow the man down, you darlings, lie down,  
Blow the man down for fair London town

I stopped singing to deal with some orders, the local prostitutes clung to the wealthy business men as they sang along I caught sight of one in particular who I didn’t like, she reminded me too much of the barmaid from Birmingham. She was a leech, a disease to the men here, each one always holding the short end of the stick as she robbed them as they slept.

The large doors opened and I saw the top of Alfies cap, taking a deep breath I decided to tell him I was flattered but no thanks, I was going independent until I found a good man to settle down with.

Saying a quick hello to Jack I went to meet Alfie

“Good evening” he tilted his cap to me “this here is a friend from Birmingham”

My heart stopped beating, my throat choked up and my emotions were everywhere as the familiar blue eyes of Thomas Shelby stared back at me. I felt sick as I looked at him, everything which had happened before me leaving came back to me like a flood of water.

“We’ve met” I replied back to Alfie, no need to be rude to the bloke

“Oh?” Alfies eyes and ears perked up in interest as he looked between us both

“Yeah” Tommy replied, before he could say anymore I walked away from the two to grab a scotch I knew Tommy liked. The smash of a beer bottle brought me out of my trance as one of the local men was pushed by a posh tot who worked in a firm. Climbing over the bar I grabbed him by his expensive looking collared shirt and shoved him to the door

“No fighting, get out cool off”

He laughed and pushed me “relax woman it’s just a bit of fun”

“O yeah” I scoffed before punching him in the face the crowd cheered me on “how’s that, is that fun” He held onto his nose, blood gushed out from between the cracks “get the hell out”

Some of the men’s ‘friends’ escorted him out and the music continued, the man who had been pushed was old Burty, never would hurt anyone or anything “I’ll get you a drink on the house Burty”

He grinned his slightly stale teeth in full view “in that case I’ll have a large scotch”

Rolling my eyes with a smile I nodded

\--

Two years in London had done Lotte justice Tommy thought as he watched her move back behind the bar. Her hair was a lighter brown and longer he couldn’t believe she was still wearing trousers but then again she pulled them off really well.

“She’s something mate isn’t she” Alfie nudged him

“Yes she is” he eyed Alfie as he continued to gaze at Charlotte “are you and her?” Tommy questioned Alfie as the man shook his head. Tommy couldn’t help but be a little relieved he wasn’t seeing Lotte. Charlotte finally came back to the two after handing the man is drink

“Bloody posh twits thinking they can treat people anyway they want”

Tommy smiled as his cap was still placed on his head and hands in his trouser pockets. The young man Ollie whispered something in Alfies ear causing the older man to nod “I’ll be off now Lotte, see you soon Mr Shelby”

“See you soon Mr Solomons”

Tommy saw a glass of scotch placed in front of him and Lotte’s hands rested on the bar with a raised eyebrow “this isn’t Birmingham Shelby, in here you pay for your drinks”

Smirking he handed her the money before she walked away again.

\--

Any thoughts I had told myself I was over Thomas Shelby soon came back as lies as I felt like she was back in Birmingham being in little love sick lap dog. But I had changed; I wouldn’t be at his beck and call or be loyal to him as I have no reason to be. Each time I looked over at his spot he was still there sitting with an empty glass and chatting to some men, ringing the bell which alerted everyone to last calling hours the people began to stagger out of the pub and onto the streets of London. By 12:00 there was only a few man, Tommy included, who stayed.

Ignoring him I nudged Harry and Peter who had slumped over drunk on the table awake and told them it was closing time. My eyes felt like weights as I let out a big yawn. I kept the door open feeling the refreshing cold air onto her hot face as I looked at Tommy who had lit a cigarette

“Come on Tommy, closing time”

He gazed at me and placed his lighter in his pocket “I thought we could have a chat”

That cocky piece of… “Yeah well I’m tired and I want to go to sleep”

He gazed over the bar “not yet you’re not, it’s a state”

He was right, chairs were knocked over, the table were covered with spilt beer as was the floor but I stood my ground “I’ll deal with it, now can you leave”

He stared at me, he was assessing me, he nodded and fixed the collar of his cap, I saw the bruises and cuts to his face but decided not to ask knowing it would only make him stay longer. Just as he reaches me he gazed down and smiled “you look good Lotte”

I didn’t smile back “you don’t”

Licking his lips he placed the cigarette back in his mouth and I tried not to gawk “problems with an Italian”

Narrowing my eyes I asked “I hope to god it wasn’t Sabini”

He stared at me before chuckling “always did know everyone one before me”

I was going to reply to that but he just walked away, I followed his figure with my eyes until he turned the corner. I slammed the pub doors shut and locked them before looking at the mess, sighing I grabbed a muck and bucket.

\--

The ride back to Birmingham was uneventful; Lotte’s eyes were still pierced in his memory as he drove down his street. He still felt like it wasn’t real, seeing her yet he smelt the sweet peach and lavender scent on the way back confirming he saw her. The streets were quiet as Tommy got out of the car and into his modest bedroomed house he shared with his brothers and aunt. He spotted John in the den with a passed out Arthur sitting closest to the fire.

John looked up and nodded at his brother who sat beside him, Tommy offered him a cigarette and he took it thankfully

“How’s things in London” John questioned the sparks from the fire were a little close to Arthurs feet so he moved his older brother away from the sparks and gazed back to his brother

“London is where it’s at” Tommy nodded looking into the flames, if John didn’t know any better he could have sworn Tommy was drunk or high from Opium. Chuckling he rested his head on the couch back “I saw her, Lotte”

John immediately turned straight to Tommy “Really? Where?”

“In a pub, she’s the barmaid, you should have seen her John” scoffing out a laugh Tommy continued “she kicked me out”

John smirked “Yeah? You want to tell me why”

Tommy didn’t reply to his brother’s question, he just stood up and left to go upstairs to his bedroom. With this new information John decided to do some digging on his old love interest.

\--

The woman sobbed as she held the man’s cold hand in hers, looking up at the sky she heard calls for help she saw a man beside her and he held her wound. The tears and heartache were the last things she felt as everything went dark.

\--

Finally the bar was cleaned and I felt sticky all over, I was seriously thinking of hiring some people to help me but quickly decided against it. My hands were sore from the harsh scrubbing I had done to my floors but I felt pride in my work as the pub was now clean and tidy ready for the next day.

Deciding to take a little detour I walked towards Camden Town to see if Alfie was there, I was roughly around one mile away from his factory when I heard the commotion coming from near streets

“Get help”

Racing over I spotted a couple of women shaking and being consoled by their partners. I spotted the man who called for help

“Ollie”

Raising his head his eyes widened and he got up “Lotte don’t”

Frowning I pushed through the crowds and stopped dead. My hands came up and covered my mouth as I cried out the familiar figures of my mother and father lay still on the ground, their hands still entwined together and blood covered their chests

“O my god Ma, dad” I kneeled beside them Ollie held me back but rested beside me as I sat near them. “no” I whimpered I bowed my head and held their entangled hands.

“I’m so sorry Lotte”

I cried and felt the familiar bile rise up in my throat as I pushed away from Ollie and threw up over the docks.

 

 


	13. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter guys, I’m recovering from a bad flu so that’s why there’s been a delay xx

Hot tears spilled down my face as I sat in my parents’ house. Ollie had stayed with me during the night once the coppers had finished with their statements and the bodies had been removed. My mother would tell me sometimes bodies were just vessels for the soul, which once they had fulfilled their purpose the soul would join the angels in heaven and be at peace. That seemed to be the only thing which was getting Lotte through her despair.

“Lotte” Hearing her name being called she was surprised to find the sun was shining through the house and Alfie was sitting in front of her. His hat was resting on the table and he looked at her through sympathetic eyes “I’m sorry”

She never understood that, people saying sorry for when you lost a loved one, what were they sorry for? They didn’t take their loved ones from the person, did they think sorry made anything better? As lost and weak as she felt she knew today wouldn’t be the worst day, knew burying her parents wouldn’t be the worst. The worst day would be when people stop coming to her asking if she was ok, when people moved on with their lives and called on her less and less until I was left on my own to deal with the painful memories of seeing my parents bloodied bodies on the pavement floor.

“What time is it?” my voice cracked as Alfie looked towards the wall

“10:00”

Nodding I unwrapped myself from a blanket I didn’t even know I had, looking I saw it was my mother’s which caused fresh tears to sting my eyes and place my head in my hands. My body shook with tears and they dropped from my cheek to the floor in front of me.

“’ere Love” Alfie wrapped his arms around me and cradled my head into the crook of his neck “just rest today, don’t think about anything”

I clutched myself to his shirt as I felt my heart split in two.

\--

The Shelby family woke up to a new day, Polly was nursing a hangover as she read the newspaper, John drank his tea while bouncing his daughter on his knee, she giggled as her brown locks moved with the movement, Arthur was still in the chair he slept in last night while trying to scramble his brain together and Tommy just stood by the door smoking his cigarette.

Memories of Charlotte plagued his dreams and he was disappointed but no shocked to see she wasn’t beside him as he woke up. That was something he wanted to amend, he would go back to London in three days to meet again with Mr Solomon’s and then pay her visit with his brothers. John, who Tommy still thought he had a crush on Charlotte, didn’t stop asking questions until he was completely satisfied. Polly was glad she was doing well and Arthur…well Arthur wasn’t awake completely yet.

 

\--

Ada typed furiously as the approaching deadline neared the clock chimed 12:00 yet lunch was far from her mind as her laughing colleagues moved past her desk.

“Ada love you coming?” Betty asked with a smile on her face

“I’m nearly done, just got to finish this section”

“Ok, well I’ll wait I don’t want you walking alone”

Chuckling to herself she wanted to tell Betty she was perfectly safe now having a gun permanently in her purse after the events of the previous month still lodged in her mind.

“It’s alright honestly”

“O love didn’t you hear what happened?”

Ada sighed in satisfaction as he work was no completed as she gave Betty her full attention “What”

“Well a murder near Camden Town happened, a married couple such a shame I used to speak to them on the way to the market Malcolm and Mary Abbey”

The blood rained from Adas face as she quickly picked up her purse

“Betty could you tell the boss I’ve taken the rest of the day off”

Betty looked startled “Um yes, sorry love did you know them”

Ada only nodded as a reply before running down the stairs

\--

Morning had come and gone, nothing made sense anymore as I lay on the sofa, Alfie hadn’t left my side as he made me cups of tea and made sure I eat something. He wouldn’t talk, not unless I said something first, it was nice not to be told everything would be alright, things would get better in time. I didn’t need to hear it. My eyes grew heavy as I stared at a picture of my parents by the nightstand.

So instead of crying again I lay my head in Alfie’s lap and fell asleep with the comforting feelings of him stroking my hair.


	14. Missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little short but I've typed it on my phone so sorry for any mistakes I just really wanted to post this chapter, its more lighthearted...kind of.

 

 

**Five days later.**

 

Tommy was sat in the family living room his mind preoccupied with a mixture of business and Lotte. His thoughts were interrupted when the shrill of the telephone rang from the betting shop. 

 

John was taking the bets, he gave the chalk to Liam a new member of the Peaky Blinders who was good with numbers, and went to answer the phone.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"John! It's Ada" 

 

John immediately stiffened at the urgency in his sisters voice. After the incedent last time when those bastards tried to kidnap his little sister he felt his blood boil

 

"What's up"

 

"I just heard some news at work, Charlotte's parents are dead"

 

Fuck!

 

"I've been trying to get through for bloody days but your stupid phone wasn't working, they were killed about a week ago and I haven't seen Lotte"

 

Running his hand through his hair he looked in the other room to see Tommy chatting with Finn. A small smile playing on his lips.

 

"Look I'll come to London do you know where she lives" Ada told him the address and he jotted it down one a spare peice of paper "alright Ada do me a favour don't tell anyone else I'll be there soon" hanging up the phone John slipped out the back way without a word to his brother. The last thing she needed was the one person there who drove her away from Birmingham.

 

\--

**TWO DAYS LATER**

 

The fresh water felt good against my skin. I sat in my decent sized bath rubbing the filth from my body the dried blood from my sore and bruised knuckles came of easily as i studied them. 

I couldn't help but think of my own mothers hands. How soft they were as she brushed stray hairs away from my face when I was younger. I pinched my eyes shut to hold back the tears as I sunk into the tub, my hair swirled around me as I opened my eyes while still submerged in the water. 

When I woke up three days ago with a new sense of purpose. Find the bastard who killed my parents. It had taken a while but i finally found out

 

Sabini 

 

Fucking Darby Sabini

 

My last victim sang like a canary asi brought my fist down on his shoulder where i had fired a bullet into his skin. My clothes, which were lying on the bathroom floor, were soaked in his blood as he pleaded for his life. He told me Sabini was walking the streets with his men, drunk as a skunk and started to wave around his gun. Sabini had apparently spotted my mother and took a liking to her my dad fought Sabini which earned him a shot to the chest. 

As his men tried to drag a drunk Sabini away he shot my beloved mother in an attempt to cover his tracks. He shot her in the fucking back and again in the front as she lay on the ground. My fathers hand in hers as she clung to life. 

 

Gasping I sat up in the water and felt the rage burn inside me. 

 

Let them drink good wine

 

Let them enjoy the pleasure their wives and mistresses give them 

 

For tomorrow is a new day for war.

 

Let god show them forgiveness and mercy

Because I'm coming for them

And I won't show them any.

 

\--

 

Following day

 

London is filled with new ideas and careers to make a boy an honest man. Something John could never be as he walked down the posh street with a cigar in his hand. 

 

Spotting the house where Lotte presumably lived he found himself growing nervous at the idea of seeing her again. 

Tugging his jacket closer to his body he stood on the cigar before jogging up the white steps. 

 

Come on Shelby knock on the bloody door.

 

Tapping four times on the door he waited for it to open. Shuffling on his feet he rubbed his nose and knocked again

 

"Can we help you"

 

John turned to see a pair of women, each pushing a pram

 

"Just looking for a friend" he flashed them his famous smirk and watched in satisfaction as they blushed

 

"If your looking for Miss Abbey she should be there" they pointed to the house a couple of doors down "that was where her parents lived" 

 

Nodding he jumped down the stairs and winked "thanks sweetheart"

 

\--

 

No time like the present. After washing my body as dressingin a black dress and making sure my hair was neatly tied back i walked over to my parents house and began to pack their belongings. 

There wasn't much of their things here as the furniture came with the house. 

 

The funeral started at 11:00, I had paid a pretty penny but I knew it was worth it. The graves would be near freshly planted roses so when summer came the flowers would bloom. I think mum would like that. 

 

A knock brought me out of my thoughts and I set the china peices down and went to answer the door. 

A rush of slightly cold breeze fanned my face as i froze at the person before me.

 

"Hello beautiful"

 

Before I could stop myself, my lips spread into a large grin as I all but tackled him in a tight hug

 

"John"

 

He wrapped his arms around me and kept me close. My nose buried in his neck as I breathed in the familiar smell of whisky and cigars. Keeping on hand clutched to the back of his jacket I brought my right hand up and ran it through his short hair.

 

"I've missed you" I mumbled in his neck he chuckled as he pulled back and kissed my forehead. To an outsiders view we no doubt looked like a love sick couple as John cupped my face between his hands and I placed my hands on his upper shoulders. When his lips left my skin he leaned his forehead against mine

 

"I've missed you too darlin"

 


	15. John

"What the hell are you doing here" I smiled brightly as i gazed up at him. He seemed to have gotten taller from the last time i saw him, his clothing fit him better no doubt from now having tailored clothing. Nothing but the best for the Shelbys.

 

"Ada called told me what happened with your parents, I'm sorry love" 

 

So Ada had found out

 

Which meant...

 

"No one else knows, I asked her not to say anything. I figured if you wanted us to know you would have called"

 

Nodding I rested my head against his chest. I hadn't realised how much i actually missed him

 

"The funeral's today"

 

"Want me to come with you?"

 

I thought about it for a second before nodding. It would be nice to have an old friend with me instead of standing alone with my body clenched together so I wouldn't crumble apart. 

 

"Yeah, that'll be nice"

 

\--

 

Tommy didn't know what the hell kind of game John was playing at but he didn't appreciate it. Stepping off the train he gathered a now sober Arthur with him as they started to make their way towards Camden Town to have a meeting with Alfie Solomons. Today Alfie would have new recruits who worked with the Peaky Blinders to assist him with his on going problem with Sabini.

 

They needed to show a united front as they treaded into unknown territory. Polly had insisted to Tommy John must have had a good reason to up and leave. 

Tensions had begun to arise between the two brothers as John tried to find his place in the business. Tommy lit up another cigarette as they approached the factory and only hoped todays business venture would lead to good things.

 

\--

 

The sun shined down. A sign to me that my parents were watching over me as I lay their bodies to rest. 

John stood beside me as he held fresh flowers in one hand and my hand in the other. 

The gravestone was beautiful, simply having the names of my parents and an angel carved into the stone. I decided not to say any words as I would say them for a more private day when people weren't around. 

 

It seemed most of the pub regulars and neighbours from the street had turned up to attend the funeral

Each coming with their own contribution tothe ceremony.

 

Coughing slightly John moved his toothpick from one side from his mouth to the other as he stepped forward and walked next to the vicar. I frowned slightly not understanding what he was doing

 

"Um, i first met Malcolm and Mary the following day after I met their daughter Lotte" he grinned and shifted on his feet "Mrs Abbey all but dragged me in as she noted my bloody knuckles"

 

Charlotte smiled as she remembered that day, how petrified John looked as he looked at me for help

 

"Mr Abbey just smiled and told me the fights he'd been in when he was younger he even helped me with my punches so I would win in a fight" he smiled and looked to the grave "my point is we shouldn't be crying because we're really crying for ourselves knowing we won't see them everyday. The fact is they were good people and I know they'll be up there having a party of their own knowing they're spared of this harsh world"

 

John looked over to Lotte who was chewing on her bottom lip "cause they know there daughter is well looked after not only just because she can easily have my arse in a fight" the crowd chuckled "but she's got me in her corner fighting right beside" he kissed the flowers and seperated them on each coffin 

 

My heart clenched as John stood beside me and clutched my hand.

 

\--

 

"So how are things with Esme?" I questioned John as we continued to walk to my house. 

 

"Good, she's good" kicking a small stone under his boot John smiled over at me "what happened with you and Tommy, come on it's been two years"

 

Sighing we had reached my house and we began to walk up the steps "nothing happened John, I just decided to have my own life"

 

He gave me a skeptical look before lighting up one if his cigars "yeah ok then" the smoke swirled around his mouth. Raising his hand he moved a stray peice of hair from my face "it'll always be you , you know. The girl who got away"

 

In another life I was convinced me and John would have been perfect together I sometimes hated the fact I let Tommy in my heart. But at the same time I never wanted to forget the wat he would make me feel whenever he would give me that cheeky smile or lingering glance as we spotted each other from across the Garrison.

 

"Look I better be going, you should come back to Birmingham sometime. I know Polly would like a catch up with you:

 

Nodding I agreed I would as soon as this business was done with Sabini.

 

"It was good seeing you John"

 

He pulled me in for a tight hug and giving me a quick kiss on the forehead "I'll speak to you soon"

 

When we pulled back I caught sight of men walking our way from across the street.

 

Alfie, Ollie, a few peaky blinders members as well as Arthur and Tommy. 

 

Shit!

 


	16. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry for the delay it's been a bit of a hectic few weeks. Anyway i hope you like this chapter let me know what you think xx also this has been done on my phone so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes x

 

 

Two weeks had passed since the Shelby brothers had come back from London to the familiar streets of Birmingham. The ride back home had been tense as both Tommy and John refused to break the tension as Arthur and another member of the Peaky Blinders sat in the car as stiff as a board. 

 

Upon arriving home Polly had introduced her son, Michael, who had inherited the good looking family gene as Arthur teased the new addition to the family by telling him John used to put him in a shoe box and kick him down watery lane.

Polly looked towards the door and saw Thomas standing by the door frame taking in the scene before him. He nodded towards Michael as the young man made his departure back to his adopted parents house leaving a now tense household to deal with the anger boiling in the Shelby brothers stomachs

 

"You were suppose to be with us at the docks" Tommy lit up a cigerette as he spoke to John who simply shrugged off his brothers intimidating tone and bit back

 

"Yeah well seems us Shelby's say all sorts of things we don't mean"

 

Polly looked at Arthur, now sober, who gave her a equely confused and cautious look as he assessed his younger brothers

 

"You need to grow up John" Tommy cold stare met John's "you can't wounder off like that without telling me"

 

Scoffing John slowly walked up to Tommy until he was right in his face "I'm part of this firm, your my brother Tommy, not my fucking employer"

 

Grabbing John by his neck Tommy tackled his brother so they were now on the floor. Arthur was shouting at his brothers while trying to tear them apart. 

Once Polly got over her shock she did the same graabing Tommy by his shoulders and pushing him back as Arthur held John. Polly stood between them both to prevent them going at each other again

 

"I don't know what the bloody hell has gotten into you both but pack it in now" she glared at the boys but neither seemed to be listening 

 

"Just say it Tommy" John spat out some blood from his mouth while glaring at Tommy who had a split lip and cheek . Both brothers panted like animals as they looked ready to kill each other "the real reason your pissed off is because I was with Lotte"

 

Polly stared at Thomas who seemed to shift under her gaze

 

"This is about you thinking you can do what you like" Tommy calmed his breathing and pointed to John "if you still want to be part of this firm then act like it"

As Tommy began to walk out John shouted he knew why Lotte left.

 

John glared at his now still brother. John might not have been as crafty as his brothers but he was smarter than they gave him credit for. John knew if he made out Lotte had told him the reason Tommy would no doubt tell them why.

And of course it worked. But the satisfaction didn't last long as Tommy told them why

 

For the first time Polly saw regret in Tommy's eyes however her feelings for him had turned to anger 

 

"I didn't mean" Tommy rubbed the side of his head "it was a mistake sleeping with Grace after me and Lotte..."

 

John's eyes widened in shock "she left because you slept with her and then fucked Grace" he spat 

 

Tommy looked up in horror as he realized his brother had tricked him. This time Arthur didn't hold John back.

 

__

 

Wiping down the tables of the pub I let out a tired sigh as the place was finally cleaned. Since whatever happened between Alfie and Tommy the Shelby's became a known name in London and already had it's fair share of lovers and haters.

 

Bloody Shelbys 

 

Not turning round as the door opened I called out we were closed. Not that it mattered as I came face to face with a newly battered Thomas Shelby.

 

"I've heard this is the finest pub in London"

 

Sighing to releave my stomach of butterflies I replied "it is when it's open"

 

Giving me that small grin Tommy placed his cap on the bar and took the stool off the table. 

 

"I said the bar's closed Shelby"

 

"I heard you" he made eye contact with me and suddenly I was a young love sick girl foolishly following Tommy "you look good"

 

"Wish I could say the same to you" crossing my arms across my chest "I'm gathering this is the part you tell me the other guy looks worse"

 

He just smiled 

 

What was he smiling at?

 

"You've changed over the years Lotte, still the strong, independent woman I know but not putting up with my crap" he nodded to himself before pulling out a flask "takes alot of balls to move to London, start a business even if it is under the pretense of a make believe male landlord"

 

Glaring at him I snatched the flask from his hand and poured him a shot of whiskey from the bar "haven't you got everything figured out and you pay for drinks in here"

 

Placing the money on the table he waited until I turned to put the money in the small safe to speak "I heard what happened to your parents" I didn't turn around as he spoke, fearing if I did my cold exterior for him would crumble into a pile of heartbreak "I'm sorry Lotte"

 

"Nothing to be sorry for" my back still facing him I counted the money before locking everything up and got it ready to take home with me. Finally turning to face him I could feel myself grow tired as the weeks of restless sleep had finally caught up with me. Of course the all see Shelby saw this 

 

"Your looking tired" he lit a cigerette and leaned his elbows on the bar "you know you could come home" 

 

I scoffed and rubbed my eyes already feeling them sting and yearning for rest 

 

"Polly misses you, her son Michael just turned up you should meet him" 

 

This was news to me, I wasn't even aware Polly had children my mind immediately going back to the time Polly was trying to talk Ada into having an abortion

 

"Bet you hate that, an outsiders suddenly in your life"

 

He smirked while taking a drag from his cigerette and said nothing. Both of us silent as we listened to the people outside shout, sing and laugh.

 

"I um...want to apologise to you" his blue eyes pierced right into my soul as my heart sped up "What I did that night I shouldn't have done that it wasn't right" 

I said nothing and allowed him to continue 

"That night when I went to the bar it wasn't my intention to go back to Grace's but it happened" he looked at the cigerette in his hand "you did enter my mind but...I wasn't in the right frame of mind not that I'm making excuses but I should have treated you with more respect and you deserve a hell of alot more than I gave you. They're times when I would wake up in the morning and reach for the side of my bed thinking it was still that morning after and you didn't leave and I didn't sleep with Grace"

 

The more Tommy spoke the more I began to feel my cold exterior melt of course I was still angry but his agknowledgment of he should have treated me with more respect was what I was the most upset about. Him sleeping with me and then brushing me aside like I didn't matter to him.

 

"Can you forgive me?"

 

I nodded slowly "yes"

 

He rubbed his thumb across his lower lip "would you come back to Birmingham? And...be with me"

 

Biting my lip I shook my head "I can't Tommy, like you said I'm changed. Of course I love Birmingham and will no doubt return one day but just to visit, I don't feel like the same girl I was back then things have changed. And in regards to being with you I don't trust you enough to have a committed relationship. If i didn't join you if you were to go to the fair or another wedding or if your having a laugh with the Leigh family I would be thinking if your not right in the mind then you could have another moment and sleep with another woman"

 

Tommy's blue eyes stared into mine before nodding. Drinking the last few sips of his drink he stood and placed his cap on his head which now covered his bruised face "if there's one thing you know about me Lotte, is I don't go down without a fight. I've dreamt about you for two years I'm not going to let you go so easily"

 

And with that statement which left me nearly breathless Tommy left my pub.

 


	17. chapter 17

Rumours had began to spread about the Shelby brothers and they were anything but good. I knew the brothers well so I know what they are capable of...or so I thought.

 

The evening had been long and hard as the Friday high releaved the stressed office workers as they finished the day with a couple of pints. Benny Briggs and his wife Linda had came in the pub wet and had light markings of blood

 

"What the hell happened, went a bit wild did we?" I gave them both a grin as I fetched their drinks but their moods were sour

 

"We've just come from the Eden Club, those Peaky Blinders came in and started tearing the place up"

 

Shit!

 

Eden club was Sabini's place, what the hell did those boys think they were playing at. Sighing I eyed the clock seeing it was near closing time I rang the bell stating it was last orders for drinks.

 

__

 

Wiping down the tables of the now empty pub the front door opened and in walked Sabini with three of his men.

 

"We're closed"

 

Sabini turned to two of his men who then dead bolted the door closed

 

"Yes it is" Sabini smiled at me and i felt my blood boil he walked towards the bar and made a move to walk towards the alcohol but i stopped him

 

"I don't think so" walking nearer so I was closer to him but still a good distance apart he looked at me before nodding 

 

"I don't mean to take advantage of this place...."

 

"Cut the polite crap what are you doing here"

 

He stroked his mustache before sitting down on the chair "tonight my business was invaded by the Peaky Blinders, my sources tell me you were once friends with them and also the leader, Thomas, has been seen here and your home on countless occasions" he wiped his gloved hand against the other as he spoke "now I would like you to tell me their relationship with Alfie Solomons and what other business they have in London"

 

Grinning without humour I went and sat in front of him eyeing his bodyguards as I did and weighed them up. The one on the right with no hair had a bad shoulder which he would roll, the other I knew would use brut force which meant he didn't have the stamina or speed to win against me in a fight

 

"And why would I do that? You know who I am and you know what you've taken from me" my short nails digged into the palm of my hand as I imagined sticking my knife, which I always kept inside my boot, in his neck.

 

"A rather unfortunate incident Miss Abbey"

 

The two men who seemed intimidating to an outsider seemed to shift uncomfortably as the air shifted 

 

"Unfortunate incident?" I rubbed the tip of my tongue against the back of my teeth as I leaned forward and laced my hands together "the only unfortunate incident which has happened is me not killing you the moment you walked in, I bet people would throw me a damn parade at the news the fucking wop of Darby Sabini was dead"

 

Seeing his mustache twitch I held my ground as he tried to stare me down his dark pool eyes glaring back at me as I watched him nod his head towards his two men

I quickly grabbed the knife from my boot as I sliced the guy with the shoulder injury he yelled in pain as I kicked him to the ground. The other charged at me managing to punch me across my mouth and grabbed me by the coller of my shirt before throwing me to the other side of the room. Gasping I felt a twing to my side but didn't have time to worry about that as the big guy charged at me. 

Grunting I brought my leg up and kicked him behind the knees he went down instantly and I managed to knock him out with a bottle. I quickly grabbed the gun which had fallen out of his pocket and pointed it at Sabini who was making a move to grab his own gun. I could feel the blood drip from my lip as I pointed the gun at the man who destroyed my life panting I could feel my finger twitch on the trigger but held back knowing this wasn't the best time to kil him

 

"If i ever see your face again mark my words you'll be begging for me to kill you" and just because I wanted to I fired one shot at his arm

 

As he yelled in pain I moved and kicked the big guy until he follwed his boss and friend out the door. My body was shaking as the adrenaline kicked in. Walking to the bar I poured myself a large scotch feeling my anger rase agsin for not only Tommy but Arthur and John. I had delayed it long enough

 

I had to pay a visit back to Birmingham.

 

__

 

Tommy greeted Michael as he entered his office. Eying the young lad Tommy could see potential in the young man however he knew Polly would kill him if he even thought bringing Michael into the family business.

 

"Michael, vacancy's been filled" it had been a long hard day and all Tommy wanted to do was have a nice large drink and a warm bed 

 

"Not according to this morning's paper at school, I was top of the class in mathematics and I did a night-school course in accountancy at Worcester College. Mum says you've had six different accountant clerks in the last six months"

 

Bloody Polly, the long lost son returns and she's already telling him about the workings of the family business

 

"When respectable men see the other things you do, they leave.

But I, like Lizzie out there, already know what you do"

 

"Mum says you want to be 80% legal within two years"

 

"Three" Tommy lit another cigarette 

 

"I can help I know both sides and you know you can trust me. I want to help you, Tommy, become legal. Do the right thing. I want to be proud of this family"

 

Rolling the cigerette between his fingers Tommy asked Michael if Polly knew he was here to which he didn't receive a response 

 

"Michael?"

 

"I'm 18 on Friday - I go where I please"

 

Just then he heard Lizzie tell someone they couldn't come in the office door slammed open and he immediately stood up as an angry looking Charlotte stormed into the office

 

__

 

I gave no thought to the other person in the room as I charged at Tommy

 

"I want you to tell me what the hell your business is in London right now Tommy"

 

He stood in place shocked before indicating to the young man "this is Polly's son Michael"

 

Now looking at the equely shocked man I had to admire him as he was quite handsome 

 

"Pleasure, i need to speak to Tommy alone"

 

The boy shifted his gaze to Tommy for a moment before nodding his head. I turned back to the man i gave my heart to and felt my blood boil "tell me everything Tommy right now"

 


	18. Chapter  18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys I've typed most of this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think x

 

I stared at Tommy as he told me the plan to move into London using Albie as his 'inside' man.

 

"Tommy, Alfie isn't exactly the best person to be partners with, trust me on this, the moment Alfie changes his mind he'll want out of the deal with or without your agreement. He's bloody mad and will only do things he wants to do"

 

Tommy shook his head as he leaned against his desk "I know what Mr Solomon's is capable of Lotte, trust me"

 

Shaking my head I ran a hand through my loose hair before looking back to see him still staring at me with the same unreadable face he has every single day "Tommy, you and your brothers need to tread carefully, Sabini came into my work place and wanted to know more about you all"

 

He gestured to my bruised face "is he the one who did that to you?"

 

Scoffing I sat down on the table feeling my muscles practically melt in thanks at the relief of not standing "no, he had two of his men rough me up, but I sent them all off with their tails between their legs and a gunshot to Sabinis arm"

 

Raising his eyebrows I saw Tommys lips twitch in amusement "surprised you didn't kill him"

 

"Trust me I was tempted to, after what he's done, but I can't think with my emotions if I killed Sabini I would be dead within the hour, knowing his faithful men would kill me off"

 

Tommy pushed off the desk and sat beside me, the pair of us sat in silence listening to the grandfather clock on the wall tick quietly in the background "I've missed this" he spoke quietly "missed just having you near me when I'm alone at night" I saw him turn to me but I didn't dare meet his gaze "I took you for granted and I'm sorry" 

 

I closed my tired eyes and shrugged "there isn't much to say anymore Tommy; yes I was hurt you went with Grace, Yes I was angry you didn't choose me at the time. But honestly right now I'm just tired" I chuckled rubbing my sore eyes "everything which has happened has happened so fast and I can't decide on anything now when it comes to any type of romantic relationship. Because all I can think about is my paren..." I broke off feeling my voice crack and my eyes tear up "the thought of not seeing them every day just makes my heart rip over and over again"

 

The silence in the room was practically stifling until I heard the chair beside me creak and Tommy grabbed me gently by my upper arms and pulled me in to him, his strong arms wrapped around me as he lay his head between the crook of my neck and enveloped me in a comforting hug. Closing my eyes and sighing I wrapped my arms around him clutching the material of his shirt as I just closed my eyes and felt the familiar feelings of hurt and sorrow to envelope me completely like a flood as I just embraced the moment right now of just me and Tommy. 

 

"Stay here tonight" he rubbed his hand up and down my back "take my bed I'll stay in Johns room"

 

Nodding I decided to just rest tonight 

 

And fight tomorrow.

 

\--

 

I lay in bed wearing the clothes I came in apart from my shoes which were placed by the door. Hearing the familiar knocks and noises from the Shelby household. My eyes stared at the ceiling above me as I counted 100 cracks I decided to forget sleep and sat up in the bed, hearing the floorboards creek underneath me. I sighed and walked out from the room and tiptoed down the stairs and towards Johns room, the door creaked slightly as I opened it, Tommy immediately turned towards the door with his hand tucking beneath the pillow beside him 

 

"Lotte?"

 

I said nothing but slipped into the bed with him and tucked myself close to him and closed my eyes, his body grew stiff for a moment before relaxing and embracing me into him. His right hand stroked through my hair while his chin was placed on the top of my head. I placed my hand over his heart feeling it beat against my hand I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

\--

 

Tommy's POV

 

Opening his eyes Tommy was confused when he felt a figure beside him but then remembered what happened last night. He remembered hearing someone come into the room so he tucked his hand underneath the spare pillow where he kept his gun but stopped when he saw Lotte's figure walking cautioslyly into the room as if she was unsure she should be there. 

 

She was still here

 

His remembered his right hand, which was tucked underneath her, running through her hair as he couldn't quite believe she was there with him. He didn't think she would want to be together with him right now, like she told him last night, she was still dealing with the death of her parents. He had no idea what time it was, he knew he had to get up as the sun shined brightly into the room but he knew is he did he would regret not savouring the moment which should have happened two years ago. Gently he placed his lips against her forehead and felt her soft skin beneath his lips. He would win her back if it was the last thing he did.

 

\--

 

London

 

"Did you know they was going to take the Eden club?" Sabini sat opposite Alfie Solomon's with his men beside him

 

'I know about the Eden club, yes" Alfie glared at the man he has considered a friend and enemy for most of his lifetime

 

"Did you know they were going to do it before they did it? Because that's the one who's in charge, isn't it? The one who knows before it happens" Sabini voice practically voiced sarcasm but Alfie simply sat there with a passive look across his face 

 

"I know what I know, you know. If you don't know, then you don't fucking know, do you?" Alfie was deliberately being enigmatic with his questions enjoying the Italian opposite him squirm as his temper grew

 

"Did you know they was going to take Wimbledon dogs? Harringay? The trotting tracks?" Sabini counted the number of businesses 

 

"Talk, all right? I genuinely want to hear you" Alfie grew tiredof chatting but decided to apease the italian 

 

sabini guy beside him "You've lost control, Alfie" the man beside Sabini spoke 

 

"Have I?" Alfie turned to the man, already plotting his death in his head

 

"Talk to me, Alfie" Sabini waved his hand towards his man before letting Alfie continue 

 

"Talk to you? All right, I'll talk to you. I'll fucking tell you how it was, right? What happened was this. All the time you were talking about dirty fucking Jews. All the fucking time - dirty fucking Jews, dirty Kikes, dirty dustbin lids"

 

"So, for a few fucking jokes and Epsom, you fucking invite a tribe of savages into the city and just fucking unlock the fucking gates!"

 

"I'm sorry, what are you saying, mate?" Alfie tilted his head mockingly

 

"I'm saying I'm sorry about the Jew thing" Sabini felt his temper rise feeling his back burn from the looks of his men

 

"Are you saying you're sorry?" Alfie couldn't hide his shock

 

"Yeah" Sabini sniffed

 

"You're sorry about the Jew thing?" Alfie wanted to confirm 

 

"Yeah"

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah"

 

The two began to bicker over the boarder between Camden Town, eventually Alfie defused the argument.

 

"Just write down "peace". Just write down "peace", right, between the Jews and the Italians"

 

"And war against the gypsies" 

 

Alfie nodded 

 

"And the barmaid Charlotte Abbey"

 

Alfie glared at the man "not a chance mate, Miss Abbey is a good woman"

 

Scoffing Sabini shook his head "she is as vicious as these Peaky Blinders, she fucking shot me in the arm and bruised two of my men"

 

Alfie felt the feelings inside him conflict but none the less he sat firm and shook his head "no deal, if one hair is ruffled on her head I will personally persecute every fucking one of you"

 

The man beside him scoffed "you love her something"

 

"You know you keep on putting your nose in where it don't belong would you like me to fix that for you" Alfie didn't take his eyes away from the man

 

"Alright, alright" Sabini eyed Alfie "you need to put your emotions aside this is business"

 

"Miss Abbey is my friend Sabini, end of discussion"

 

Sabini reluctantly nodded but decided to wait until the time was right to kill her.

 

__

 

Birmingham 

 

I woke still wrapped around Tommy,I didn't dare move as I wanted to embrace this feeling. 

 

"You awake"

 

I almost jumped as his voice broke the silence. Tilting my head up my eyes met his he smiled softly and brought his free hand to my cheek, rubbing his thumb against my skin.

 

I was silent for a moment before nodding slowly 

 

"I love you Lotte, I'm a bloody fool to wait this long to realize how much I need you in my life, Tell me the truth, do you still love me"

 

His gaze was intense as he never wavered his gaze from me. My heart began to pound harshly against my chest as all I could think about was being with him, protecting him from anyone who would do him harm, I was a fool to think I could ever stop loving Thomas Shelby 

 

"Yes, I still love you"

 

He gave me a smile, his eyes shining at me

 

"Will you help me" 

 

Tilting my head I stared at him "with what?"

 

"Everything, the whole fucking thing"

 

Biting my lip I nodded "yeah"

 

His gaze flickered to my eyes and lips "I found you, and you found me"

 

My chest tightened, butterflies were in my stomach as I brought my hand to his cheek and brought it up to entangle in his short hair "damn you Tommy Shelby"

 

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Bit of a short chapter, we’re comng to the end of this story xx I know don’t cry ;-)**

**Two Months Later**

Things between me and the Shelby family had grown better, me and Tommy never spoke of the kiss we shared in his bed that night but we did seem to show an understanding. We both had feelings for each other but I didn’t want to just jump into a relationship with him as I needed time to be my own person. 

Besides I had a bad feeling his business with Alfie and his plan to take over London was moving at a bad pace. Alfie would still come into my pub and speak to me as usual but whenever he would mention Tommy his eyes seemed to glaze over as if he had thoughts running around his head, and I gathered they weren’t god thoughts. Alfie was a very dangerous man to be enemies with, Alfie wasn’t the type of man you could be business partners with as his mind was like a switch, it could easily change in a minute if another deal suited him better.

I had a sneaky suspicion Alfie was now in league with Sabini as the cuttings and beatings had all but stopped between the feuding men. Even the regulars who entered the bar seemed more relaxed with their surroundings, no longer fearing they would receive a knife or battle to their heads.

As I handed the men their drinks, and noticed the absence of Alfie and his men, to my surprise I spotted Polly walking into the bar. When I visited Birmingham I didn’t get a chance to speak to her fearing if I did my temporary stay would be permanent. She caught my eye and gave me a weak smile, I saw her cheeks were red and puffy as her eyes were stained with tears

“Lotte” I moved her around the bar until we entered the back room “it’s Michael, he’s been put in prison”

From what Tommy told me, even though Michael wanted to be a part of the family business, Polly stood firm and refused to allow her son be a part of the killings which allowed the brothers the fear they had gathered from their early years to rule the Birmingham streets.

“That copper, Campbell, he’s behind this. Lotte I need your help, I need you to help me get him out” her voice cracked as I sat her down gently on the wooden seat

“I don’t see how I can help Pol”

“Use your influence, I know you still have ears and coppers in your payroll in Birmingham, please Lotte I can’t lose him again” she clutched my hand tightly in hers “please”

My mother always said if I didn’t want to be friends with someone don’t notice them, when I pass them in the street don’t acknowledge them. Because I’ll be right back where I started and be stuck with somehow I didn’t want to be apart with. It seemed my visit to Birmingham was an invitation to Polly for me to help her with the mess the business had attracted. The growing desire inside me wanted to turn my back on Polly to say I didn’t want to help and carry on living my life in London was a very tempting idea.

However, with the new understanding between me and Tommy, I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“I’ll see what I can do, but Polly I can’t guarantee I’ll be of any help”

“Just try” she stood and wiped her cheeks “he’s such a sweet boy; I can’t imagine what he’s going through now”

And with that she left.

\--

The house was quiet as I poured myself a glass of whisky, the clock struck 1:00 in the morning as my tired eyes refused to close as I had a million thoughts running through my mind. Of course I wanted to be a part of the Shelby family life but did I want to be a part of the mess that came with it? In all honesty being a friend of the family was enough for any enemy which they had to come knocking on your door looking for trouble. The Shelby’s and trouble came in a package deal.

I didn’t know why I was feeling like this, feeling so hesitant to get back into the meddling’s of the Peaky Blinders and simply help the family I had considered my saviour arriving in Birmingham with my parents. I suppose it was my own way of keeping one foot out the door, ensuring myself my feelings wouldn’t get hurt again. A knock on my front door echoed the otherwise quiet house bringing me out of my thoughts. I placed the empty glass on the side before walking to the door.

The unmistakeable outline of Tommy could be seen through the frosted glass of the door. Just as I turned the door handle the door was roughly opened and then closed, entering a wild eyed Shelby

“Tommy?”

He looked me over before grabbing the sides of my face “why don’t I ever fucking listen to you”

Frowning I watched him as he entered my living room and began to pace “Solomons has just helped the coppers to put Arthur in prison, there’s a price now on my head with both Alfie and Sabini now after me”

Shit!

I watched him grab the bottle of scotch and drinking it straight from the bottle “I now have no fucking idea what I’m going to do, Campbell and Churchill are breathing down my neck, I’ve got Ada all over the place, John is moaning about him wanting a country life, Polly screaming at me to get Michael out of prison” he sat down and harshly ran his fingers through his hair “I have no idea what I’m doing”

He breathed in deeply before bowing his head, making my way over to him, I kneeled down and stroked his cheeks “what you need to do is step back and evaluate the situation, the only way Alfie would betray you would be if Sabini had promised him something so that’s the first thing you find out. As for Michael, Polly has already come to me asking for my help, so I’ll deal with him and Arthur. Don’t worry about Ada she’s a stubborn mule but she’ll come back when she’s got her head on straight. Right now you need to deal with the threat of two gangsters coming at you with guns. Campbell can be distracted”

Raising his head his blue eyes pierce into mine before he gently slides his hands down before they entangle with mine and gentle kiss my lips. He placed his forehead against mine before speaking

“How will you deal with Campbell?”

I gave him a grin in response

\--

**Campbell POV**

It had continued to be one of those days, the factory men had decided a brawl was needed and fought each other in the streets, drunken men stumbled out of the pub and proceeded to join the fight, women who sols themselves flashed people in the streets. But this situation in front of me was the worst

“So Mr…Getashe your stating it was you who burnt down the Marquis of Lorne pub”

The slightly drunken man who wore poor clothing grinned back showing his toothless smile “yep, they refused to serve me”

Campbell looked towards his officer who shook his head and bit back a sigh

“Well Mr Getashe, I don’t see any reason to let people know it was you” Campbell smiled politely at the man, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. If he wanted to keep the new addition to the Shelby family inside then he would need this man to quieten his mouth. The man didn’t take too kindly to Campbell’s tone and began to shout he was the one to burn down the pub, which of course was now heard by every single officer in the station.

Begrudgingly Campbell ordered the release of Michael.

\--

**London**

When Tommy informed me of the assassination which needed to be done I decided to blow up the residence of Henry Russell which in return would ensure the release of my dear Arthur. I leaned against the car I had borrowed as I saw Arthur limp his way out of the prison. My heart clenched as his body seemed weak and tired. His eyes met mine and his mouth turned into a big grin

“Lotte love, you’re a star”

Grinning I enveloped him in a tight hug “come on, I’ll give you a drink on me”

\--

 


	20. Chapter 20

I felt the tears stain against my cheeks as I sat once again alone in my London home. It had been four hours and no one had seen Tommy. Polly reassured me he would be ok but the slight glint of worry in her eyes made my stomach turn with sickness.

 

The day had started so well we had all planned to have a victory celebration at the end to not only celebrate finally being free of Campbell but my return to the Peaky Blinders organisation. I had stopped pouring the whisky into the glass after my fifth drink as the numbness started to settle around my body as I eyed the clock on the fireplace. 

 

Just before I had walked away from the family I saw Ada fidgeting with a letter in her hand, the letter was from Tommy, and he explained to Ada if he wasn't to return from Epsom to hand the letter to the editor of the New York Times which contained information regarding Winston Churchill and Inspector Campbell. Who now thanks to Polly was dead.

 

Despite her insistence I stay with the family and wait for Tommy I declined her offer, stating she needed to focus on her own son who had grown rather disgusted by her actions which she did to save him more beatings in the jail. I had pulled him aside and simply explained to him Polly would do anything for him and anything for us, we all would die for each other to ensure each other's safety. So he needed to remove his head from his ass and talk to his mother who only wanted to get back to the way things were between them before this whole ordeal started. 

 

I jumped slightly as the clock struck midnight; chucking humoursly to myself I made a silent cheer for Tommy Shelby, the only man I had ever loved, before slinging back the last drops of the whisky from the bottle down my throat. 

 

As I lay my head down on the couch and felt my body relax against the soft cushions I thought back to my meeting with Alfie, who came and stated his allegiance was now with Tommy as Sabini had broken his word. This was when Tommy had disappeared and my heartache had grown to anger and frustration. Despite being pulled back by John I walked into the local pub Sabini occupied and shot him point blank in his head. I didn't even take in the account of witnesses around me, or the face I had been shot in the shoulder by one of his men who was quickly killed by Arthur while John kept his gun high and pointed it at any remaining men from Sabinis gang. 

 

Sometime during my thoughts I had drifted off to sleep and hoping in the back of my mind I didn't wake up in the morning. 

 

\--

 

My head ached as the sun brightly shined through my bedroom

 

Wait

 

Did I go to bed last night?

 

My last memory was sleeping g on the couch 

 

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you" 

 

My entire body froze as I slowly turned to face the voice, my chest tightened, my head felt dizzy and my stomach turned in knots "tommy?"

 

Jumping up he barley caught me as we both wrapped our arms around each other, it was him, the deep smell of cigarettes and cut grass told this was him. My eyes burned with unspoilt tears as I thanked god for him to return. 

 

"I'm sorry I got delayed" he stroked my hair while tucking his face into the crook of my neck 

 

\--

 

Tommy's POV

 

Fucking typical 

 

My knees hit the muddy grass as I looked up to the sky. The assassination and the diversion had gone without a hitch, everything was running smoothly. Should have known I wouldn't be alive to see tomorrow as the bleak sky seemed to match my mood.

 

"So fucking close" I sighed, seeing the cigarette smoke escape into the wind "o and there's a woman, a woman I love and I got so close" closing my eyes I thought back to when we were teenagers. Lotte and I had been play fighting in the streets as we celebrated my 17th Birthday

 

"Come on Selby" she laughed as she held me in a headlock, I grinned as I swiped my arm underneath her legs, she yelled as her backside collided with the concrete but she continued to laugh as she brought me down with her. I laughed with her as I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder.

 

+

 

The memory changed to the night of Johns wedding, seeing her wearing that red dress made my head spin. She was beautiful, standing there looking uncomfortable and unsure of how to act as the men flirted wither I had to chuckle as one lad got a bit friendly with her and tried to touch her backside by she quickly broke his pinkie finger in return. She gazed across me as the large burning fire separated us, her beaming smile made me smile as I felt my heart clench 

 

+

 

And then finally the night we shared as she crept into my bed and placed her lips on mine, her soft hands stroking my cheek as we lay side by side simply staring into each other's eyes until I watched her heavy lids fall close. I didn't sleep that night; I just watched her sleep and stupidly made a promise to never leave her again

 

"I nearly had FUCKING EVERYTHING" gritting my teeth I threw the cigarette to the ground "ah, what the fuck get it done boys"

 

I waited for silence and possible pain as I heard the gunshot go off and my body fall into the grave. Looking up I saw the bloke holding the gun and two bodies lying on the ground

 

"At some point in the near future, Mr Churchill will want to speak to you in person Mr Shelby, he has a job for you, we will be in touch. Get out of the grave, tinker, be on your fucking way"

 

My entire body shook with adrenaline as I walked from the grave and made my way back to London by foot, I got about 10 feet before I felt the tears escape my eyes but didn't dare bring my hands up to wipe them away as I knew the bloke would be watching me walk away. My heart pounded against my chest as my feet began to burn with hurt, by the time I had got to London the sun had started to rise up. Deciding to call my family by telephone to let them know I was ok I walked to Lotte's and made up my mind where I wanted to be in 10 years' time and onwards.

 

The house was silent as I walked in I saw Lotte passed out on the couch with her body at an uneven angle. Knowing she would be sore when she woke up I gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. 

 

\--

 

Pulling back I stared into Tommy's eyes "What the hell happened?"

 

He went on to explain everything that happened before placing a kiss on my lips. My hands entangled in his short hair as his wrapped around my waist and hung onto me as he pulled me from the bed. As we pulled back I couldn't help the smile which spread across my face 

 

"Idiot"

 

He grinned back and kissed my forehead, with his lips still placed there he began to speak "as I kneeled down waiting to die, my thoughts were of you, of how perfect you are, how strong you've been and how much I wanted you to be with me" raising my head I stared at him "I've been a fool Lotte but I'm not letting you go again, your mine and I am yours" he looked down to my lips "I know there will be times where it'll be difficult, where we'll both be mad at each other but that's ok because that just means we still love each other and we want to protect one another. But I promise you Charlotte Abbey I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive because that's what you deserve" I smiled and bit my lip as he finally looked me in the eyes "so for one last time Lotte I'm going to be selfish and ask for you to say yes to me" my eyes widened as he bent down on one knee 

 

O

 

My

 

God

 

"Charlotte Abbey, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

 

Pursing my lips I grinned "well I don't know, I think I could do better" 

 

He smirked "probably, but humour me"

 

Smiling widely I nodded "yes Thomas Shelby I'll marry you" I squealed as he twirled me around in his arms both of us laughing with joy.

 

￼ 

 

\--

 

"Isn't it the girl who's supposed to be admiring the ring?" Tommy and I sat in the back while one of his men picked us up from my home as we drove back to Birmingham. Tommy decided we should buy the ring from only the finest jewellery shops. It was perfect a simple silver ring with a blue diamond in the centre which was decorated by tiny diamonds around the stone. It was beautiful but Tommy seemed to love it more

 

"Just admiring the woman who's wearing it"

 

Scoffing I punched his shoulder "shut up Shelby"

 

I caught him grinning as he kissed my forehead "that's why I'm marrying you, someone who I can share a laugh with and have an easy going marriage"

 

I laughed loudly "easy going?"

 

Rolling his eyes he silenced me with a deep kiss bit his lip in revenge and he chuckled "I love you"

 

I smiled back "I love you too"

 

\--

 

Ada was the first to spot the ring as she near on rugby tackled me to the ground, the next was Polly and then Esme while the boys congratulated Tommy. We decided a small wedding with us and the Lee family and of course Johnny Dogs to marry us, it would be a similar wedding to Johns. I don't think I stopped smiling as I looked over at Tommy who was already looking at me he grinned and shrugged off his brothers as they jeered him on 

 

"This calls for a round at the pub, come on Lotte, sister-in-law or not you're one of us love"

 

I laughed happily; relieved I would still be considered a member of the Peaky Blinders and not just Tommy's soon-to-be-wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is the final chapter of this story .... I know! I just want to say thank you all so much for liking my story it means the world to me. 

 

Two months later

 

The wedding would be held in London. The invitations had been sent two months prior to this very date and everyone was excited for the day to come, me? I was excited for it to be over with. 

Fears of something going wrong stirred over and over in my mind as the day loomed over our happy bubble. 

 

I looked over to Ada and Polly who were drunk in my living room for my hen party and I couldn't help but smile. 

 

"I thought this day would never come" Polly slurred "I dreaded he would marry that irish tart"

 

Chuckling I sipped the wine which burnt my throat. I caught movement in the hallway and spotted Tommy he placed a finger over his lips and tilted his head to follow him. 

Leaving the giggling women behind I joined my soon to be husband in the hallway who stood in the dark corridor 

 

"I see the two have drank enough for England" he tugged me towards him. Chuckling I wrapped my arms around his neck while he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. His hands came to rest on my hips as he moved us back so my back hit the wall. 

Polly had been very insisting me and Tommy wait till we're married to have sex and we were....not for his lack of trying she would catch him every time he made an attempt to get me in bed not that I complained once regarding his attempts.

Pulling back we both breathed heavily as he cupped one side of my face 

 

"I can't bloody wait till we're married"

 

I chuckled and playfully bit his lip "there's nothing stopping us now"

 

He grinned "tease, besides knowing my luck by the time my trousers come off Polly would be sober enough to drag me away from you"

 

I buried my head on his shoulder to muffle my laugh.

 

"Where are the boys,  your suppose to be enjoying your boys night"

 

"Thought I'd sneak out and see you, besides they're as drunk as those two in there"

 

Smiling up at him I pushed him towards the door 

 

"Go Shelby enjoy your last night as a unmarried man"

 

Leaning in to kiss me one more time he closed the door behind him leaving butterfly's in my stomach.

 

__

 

Morning 

 

The wedding was short and simple. I didn't ask anyone to walk me down the isle as I clutched my fathers handkerchief and wore my mothers pearls as i caught sight of a grinning Thomas who kept eye contact with me until i stood in front of him. 

We married in a church which was of course approved by Polly

 

"I now pronounce you man and wife" Johnny Dogs grinned "you may now kiss your wife"

 

I heard clapping and cheers of happiness as Tommys lips connected with mine. I chuckled against his lips as he picked me up and held me tightly. When he pulled back his eyes were shimmering with happiness 

 

"I love you Charlotte Shelby"

 

Biting my lip i felt my heart bounce an extra beat as my new name sounded good coming from his lips "and i love you Thomas Shelby, with all my heart"

 

I yelped as he managed to toss me over his shoulder "Tommy you eejit put me down"

 

"Come on everyone the beer isn't going to drink itself"

 

__

 

One Year Later

 

"Shelby get your ass down here now!"

He deliberately went upstairs I know he did because he knew how uncomfortable it was for me "I mean it Shelby"

 

My husband appeared at the top of the stairs with a grin which still made my heart clench "you know your a Shelby too right, it's kind of what happens when you marry someone"

 

"Don't be cute Tommy, you want to explain to me why the hell your going to war with the Russians?"

 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "it was only a thought and I'm going to bloody kill Arthur for telling you, I didn't want anything yo upset you not when your in this condition" he placed his hand over my swollen stomach. I was five months pregnant and already couldn't wait to give birth

 

"You listen to me Tommy, I was a part of this business long before I was your wife and nothing has changed. I'm still one of you, don't be treating me like the naive housewife"

 

"I'm not" he placed his hands on my upper arms and gently kissed my forehead "it was only a thought, but i realise getting involved with the Russians is a bad idea"

 

Nodding happy I kissed his lips "good" punching his stomach lightly i gave him a satisfied grin as he grunted "bloody idiot"

 

I screeched as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs 

"Let me make it up to you"

 

Needless to say we didn't leave the bedroom until the following morning.

 

__

 

Bliss

 

Content

 

Happiness 

 

These emotions swormed around Tommy as he watched his wife sleep peacefully by his side

 

Wife

 

He couldn't help but grin as her ring shined as the morning light caught the diamond. 

 

"Your grinning like a mad man, it's freaking me out" Lotte mumbled as her head was buried under the pillows and her eyes cracked open slightly 

 

"Just can't believe this is all real" I wrapped myself around her until we were completely entwined, my forehead touching hers as we kissed softly. Pulling back Lotte made a small sleepy smile which sent my heart racing "I found you" I whispered 

 

"And you found me" she whispered back.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys so I hope you enjoyed reading I found you, and you found me 

 

This story will continue into a sequel but will follow the relationship between John Shelby/OC.

 

What you may say????

 

I thought John was married to Esme how can it be a John and OC story 

 

Mwahhhaaaaa 


End file.
